When Trust Is Lost
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Ed develops a split-personality that is evil and would hurt people closest to him. Sometimes, Ed turns back to his lovable normal self, but he doesn't remember anything he did when he was evil. Would Roy, Al and the crew will be able to help him before he hurts anyone…or himself? Parental!RoyEd, Non-Yaoi. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, hello there! It's a good thing you clicked on this story because it will be awesome! Now, if you look at the plot, it says Ed will have a split-personality. But all that will be slow… So if you're wondering why Ed doesn't have a split personality yet, well he has to have a reason to have a split personality first.

So anyways, this story won't resemble Replacement Father, but I hope it will be just as good. Also I don't think it will be longer as Replacement Father, but oh well. At least I've gotten better at writing. ;D

The parental will come after a few chapters. There will be lot of hurt-Ed, and plenty of angst, so I recommend you read it if you like that sort of thing! Which many people do, including me.

Sorry, I wrote plenty of stuff, but it was all for clearing things up for people! Anyways….

ENJOY!

* * *

Edward turned around the corner of the abandoned house, his breath coming out in gasps due to him chasing around a killer for about ten minutes. He'd been sent on a mission along with the Colonel and his crew to catch the murderer known as Dasher who had murdered five people so far, them being all men and having their internal organs removed. They had discovered his location early that morning, and the moment Ed saw him, he'd run after him while the rest focused on surrounding him. But the house was huge and Dasher had been running quite a while. Ed ran inside the room to his left and peered inside. Sure enough, the killer was cornered, the only escape being the window. A four story drop and Ed could tell that the man had no intention of anything that kind.

Dasher's dark brown hair matted across his face and his breath was ragged as much as Ed's. But somehow, even with the carving knife held in front of him, his eyes looked calm. Ed held his own blade in front of him while his other hand covered his mouth and nose. This particular room was heavily stenched with blood.

He could see it on the floor, the trail of blood getting bigger and bigger as it led to half-decomposed internal organs covered in maggots. He suddenly felt the urge to puke at the sight, but managed to control himself.

"What's wrong, dog of the military?" Dasher asked with the same calmness that rested in his eyes. "Can't handle a little bit of blood?"

Ed removed his gloved hand and decided not to attack since the man wasn't moving either. It looked like he didn't want to move anyway. "Why did you kill all those people? What did they do to you?!" he yelled, the image of the corpse they discovered the other night still fresh in his mid.

The man stared at the knife in his hand, running his finger on the blade and cutting enough to draw blood. "I'm sure you know that all those men were retired military officers that once served in the Ishvalan War."

Ed paused, trying to figure out what the man was getting at. A few drops of blood fell from the man's fingers and onto the floor, staining the ground with more blood as he watched.

"Yeah, so?" It's not like any of them wanted to be in the war!" Ed yelled, finally figuring out the man's intention.

Dasher smiled. "Oh, but they did. They happily went to the war, happily slaughtered people. Enjoying it too. And then they came back happily, thinking they can go on with their life as if nothing happened."

Ed began to question the man further, the tension between them growing even bigger. "How would you know?!"

"I do." Dasher said calmly, resting his elbows on the window pane while continuing to stare at Edward. "When you watch them for about two years, you realize some things. Ever heard of Kimblee?"

Ed didn't answer, continuing to glare at the man. "He's a mad bomber. Enjoys killing people. Enjoys their screams of anguish. I would have killed him first if he wasn't in jail. They aren't like your officer Mustang. That man actually feels guilty about what he did. Even though he didn't run away like a coward from the battlefield, he has sins of his own. He's using people. _He's using you, a kid of fifteen._ Can't you see?"

Edward balled his fists, a significant hint that the Dasher's words were beginning to crawl under his skin. "I'm no child! I'm the one who signed my name on that paper!" he said, still waiting for the man to attack.

"Oh, please. Sure, you might have done that, but he's the one who invited you. He's the one who manipulated you, asking you if you'd rather drown in your own pity and have a brother without a body or join the military, right _Edward?_"

Ed froze, his whole body gone rigid. He suddenly remembered that day, when Mustang had barged in and grabbed his collar. He'd shown no sympathy, just yelled at his face, asking him what he'd done. "H-How would you know that?" Ed asked, slightly shaking.

The man smiled. "Seems like I hit a nerve. Like I said, kid, when you watch someone for two years and hear all the stories, you realize some things. Besides all the hair-brained people out there, I can actually tell when a suit of armor is hollow. I heard all the stories and figured everything out. Mustang doesn't know anything about you, Fullmetal Alchemist. When the time comes, he'll leave you behind. He doesn't care what happens to you."

Ed arched his eyebrows, angry inside, yet a part of his brain seemed to agree with what the man was saying. "Yeah right! Why should I believe what you say?"

Dasher's grin got even bigger. "You don't have to believe me. Though, haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? I've observed him. He sends you out on leads that prove to be useless. He doesn't even try to help you. The Colonel's only trying to keep you out of his hair." Dasher ran the knife on the wall and began scratching a D. Then an A and a S. He wrote the next three letters and spelled his nickname. His eyes looked deep into Edward's and made him feel uncomfortable.

"Didn't you notice the way he makes fun of you?" he continued. "And his crew? They don't care about you. They think you're just an immature brat who's on a wild goose chase. Of course, they don't know how much pain you've been through. How much your automail hurts you, the nightmares, all the guilt that weighs you down… Mustang might feel guilty about the war but he'll never know how you feel. So he'll manipulate you for his own cause while he and his crew laugh behind your back. It's time for you to open your eyes and see the truth, kid."

Ed couldn't respond. He didn't know if it was because Dasher was telling the truth or because the man seemed to know so many things about him. Either way, he didn't utter a single word and stared.

Dasher switched his knife in his other hand and began walking towards Edward. But Ed's mind seemed to be somewhere else. He didn't notice the man coming closer to him, the knife pointed at his heart.

The running footsteps advanced rapidly and a snap could be heard. A scream and Dasher fell on the floor, holding his legs.

Ed turned his head and saw the Colonel standing beside him, eyes squinted angrily. "What's wrong with you, Fullmetal?" he asked removing his gloves, and staring at the man below their feet. "You were supposed to catch him. Not stand around, waiting for him to kill you." Roy put his hands in his pockets and looked into Edward's eyes instead. "Or was it a _little_ too hard for you?"

Edward looked away.

Dasher, who seemed to notice the difference in Ed's behavior, stopped howling in pain for his burnt legs and looked up between wheezes. "Don't forget…what I said, kid… Think about it…"

Roy looked at the man on the floor and the not-responding Edward. Hawkeye and other few of his crew members ran in to arrest Dasher, breaking the tension for a while.

"Brother?"

"Hey Al." Ed responded without turning his head.

Roy Mustang raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Fullmetal? What did he tell you?"

The words had made a place in his heart but he didn't dare mention it. "It's nothing important." He walked towards Al, avoiding Mustang's eyes. "Let's go, Al."

He began walking after the suit of armor – his brother – but paused for a moment to utter a few words. "I'll give in the report tomorrow at nine."

Ed walked away without waiting for a response while Colonel Roy Mustang stared after him, wondering what could have caused the boy to act so gum.

* * *

Ed held the pencil in his left hand, explaining the events of the mission. Sure, Roy Mustang and his crew were also there, but he still had to write a report for some stupid reason. He signed his name on the bottom and clutched his head.

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse appeared in the room. He looked at the report in front of Ed's desk and turned back at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a headache." He mumbled. And it was true. Though that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. There was a storm inside him, trying to figure out if the words Dasher told him were true. A part of him told him that Roy Mustang and his crew was actually helping him, and that they cared about him. But then he remembered the countless failures and teasing and he cursed.

"Maybe you should sleep, brother."

Ed nodded, putting the report in the envelope and leaving it on the desk for the morning.

"Goodnight, Al."

"Goodnight, brother."

Ed entered the bed and closed his eyes. His hand unconsciously gripped his shoulder, the part where his automail met and rubbed.

_What would they know about the pain automail gives you?_

_Or how much it hurts having it done in one year?_

He buried his face in the pillow and tried to stay warm, while looking at his brother with the corner of his eye.

_They don't know how much it hurts me when I look at Al. What would they know about being in an empty unfeeling shell?_

His automail got too cold and uncomfortable and Ed was unable to bring it close to his body, so he held it out instead.

_Was Mustang trying to help me? Was he really giving me a chance?_

_Or did he really take advantage of a crippled kid like me and manipulated me so easily?_

Edward didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Ed staggered into Colonel Roy Mustang's office at eight o'clock in the morning. Just as he thought, Mustang hadn't appeared yet. Ed should have known, not many people had showed up. Ed had gotten bored of lying on the bed for five hours straight, so he'd taken a shower, fixed himself a breakfast, examined the dark circles under his eyes. He'd quickly run out of things to do and finally stumbled into the Eastern Headquarters.

He stared at the report in his hand, his mind wandering off.

"Well, you're early."

Ed raised his head as Mustang hung his coat and sat on his chair with a cup of coffee in his hand. He eyed the fifteen-year old boy in front of him and raised his eyebrows at the bloodshot eyes.

"I didn't think a _little_ mission could take so much out of your _little_ body."

Ed scowled. "Uh huh." was all he muttered. He stood up and walked up to Roy's desk.

Leaving the report in front of him, he stepped back. "There's my report." He mumbled, shifting uneasily on one foot. Mustang slowly cut the envelope with a letter opener and read through the report thoroughly.

"Your orders were to arrest him. Why did you wait?" Mustang asked, clearly looking at him.

Ed avoided his gaze and stared at the ground, not answering.

Roy gave am exasperated breath and decided to try a different tactic. "I assume you were waiting for him to kill you, huh? It's a good thing I came along, or he would have spilled your blood long by now."

Ed lifted his eyes from the floor, a dark scorn across his face. "Whatever." He mumbled.

"Is it something Dasher told you?" Roy decided to question further. Suddenly Ed's eyes bore deeply into Mustang's, causing goose-bumps to appear on his back.

"That's none of your concern." he said coldly.

Roy finally decided to let go to break the tension. He shuffled his papers around his desk and pulled out a file. "I've got another lead for you." He said, holding out the file.

Ed raised his eyebrows and took the file but made no attempt to open it.

"The rumors come from a town not that far from here called Salzetrax. Numerous people have said that they've heard someone creating and using Philosopher's Stones to kill people. You could leave right away."

Roy examined the boy from head to toe, waiting for him to speak. But Ed just stared at the file in his hand, spacing out.

"You're not going to say anything?" Mustang asked with a tone of mock in his voice. "No 'Thanks Colonel'?"

Ed tucked the file under his arm and made his way towards the door. "I'll thank you if it turns out to be true."

And once again, a heavy weight fell on Mustang's chest, making him feel guilty for reasons even he couldn't explain as he stared after his subordinate.

* * *

"What's up, brother?"

"Huh?" Ed turned around after entering the dorm and seeing his brother at his right.

"You left pretty early, didn't you?"

Ed shook his head. "Yeah, I couldn't really sleep. But never mind that, the Colonel Bastard gave me another lead." He said as he gave the file to Alphonse and went to pack his stuff. He didn't feel like talking to Alphonse about his thoughts. They already had so much suffering in their hands, Ed didn't feel the need to add one more. He'd have to deal with this on his own now. He was the one who signed up for the military and he had to bear with it even though he didn't trust the Colonel.

"Where is it?"

Ed twisted his lip, trying to remember the village's name. "He said it was in a town named Saltrax or something. A murderer seems to be killing his victims using the Stone. We'll see it for ourselves when we get there."

Al nodded. "Yeah, but why the hurry?"

Ed shrugged. He didn't want to tell his little brother that he preferred to be away from the Colonel and his crew for a while. He needed some time to think.

"Come on, let's go buy our tickets." Edward said, dressed up and holding his suitcase in a manner of minutes.

Al put his hands on the door handle but didn't open the door. He turned to his older brother and looked into his eyes. "Brother, is something…bothering you?"

Ed blinked, taken aback at the question. Then after a few seconds he laughed. "Of course not, Al. I just couldn't sleep at night and I have a headache. That's all."

Al opened the door. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, why would I?"

Ed bowed his head, feeling guilty for not telling his brother about what was bothering him. Well, at least he'd told the truth about not sleeping at night.

He just hoped Al wouldn't start getting too suspicious.

* * *

"Two for Salzetrax please." Ed lifted on his tiptoes and handed money to the man in charge.

"Salzetrax?" The man took the money and waited for a minute, trying to remember. "Oh, well then you should get on that train right now." He pointed at the train waiting at the station. "It makes a stop there."

"Thanks." Ed took the tickets and handed one to Al. The train was nearly deserted. There were only a few people sitting by themselves and none of them were talking. Ed and Al slowly took their places in the back of the train.

As the train took motion, Ed watched the slowly disappearing station from the window.

_Well, Mustang… We'll see if you really are trying to help us now._

* * *

A/N: Oooh! Ed's starting to doubt Mustang! Yeah, so looking back at the author's note in the beginning, I think you can see where this is going, right? Salzetrax…weird name, eh? I have a trouble coming up with names so I make up random stuff. Hehe~

I shall update soon! I hope you liked my writing, I have improved greatly!

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOOHOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! I love you all!

Yeah anyways, I wrote a few of the next chapters (typing is such a pain, my hands get tired and cold. D:) and I don't think there will be anything funny in this story. And by the way, I forgot to put Hughes in it and then realized what happened so I'll just say he's on vacation or something. I don't want him dead and there will be no Homunculi. YEAH. HERE WE GO!  
ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I think we should leave our stuff at the inn and then begin asking people about the Stone and the murderer." Ed said, dragging his suitcase as he entered the village with his brother.

It was already afternoon by the time they came. The streets were deserted and the houses had their drapes pulled across their windows.

"I guess people are scared of the murderer." Al said, walking behind his brother. Even though Ed had told him that there was nothing wrong with him, Al could tell that he was hiding something. He had said that he couldn't sleep, he was awfully quiet and he wasn't smiling like he usually did. In overall, he looked pretty sad. "Brother, do you want to play some cards when we get to the inn?" he asked, hoping to cheer him up.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Sometime later, Al. For all we know, there could be a Philosopher's Stone around here. And then I can return you to your body." Alphonse figured it would be better not to argue. Edward was already feeling really guilty and no matter how many times Al told him that it was both their faults, he couldn't let go. And that's why he wanted to correct what he thought was his mistake.

"And your limbs too, brother." He said, even though he knew he would get an ignorant response.

"Yeah yeah."

In a few more minutes, they reached the inn. "Hello, sir. We'd like to book a room for two please."

The middle-aged man in charge looked at the short kid and the armor. "What are you kids doing here? Haven't you heard about the curfew?"

Ed scowled and pulled out his sliver watch. "We're here to catch the murderer."

The man's eyes lit up at once. "State Alchemist?" he peered into Ed's eyes. "Golden eyes…Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric?"

"Yes. Now about the killer, are the-"

"Thank God! People haven't been able to come out of their houses for days in fear of being killed! The military finally noticed out little town! More than five people have already been killed. Please help us!"

Ed shook his head, clearly annoyed. "Yes, yes, we will. Now, are the rumor s about the killer using a Philosopher's Stone to kill his victims true?"

The man squinted his eyes. "What Stone?"

"Philosopher's Stone." Al said slowly.

"I thought that was just a legend. I don't know. But I do know that the killer stabs his victims till they die. I found one of the corpses with my friend…" The man looked grim for a moment before shaking his head and taking out a pen. "So, a room for two, you say?"

* * *

Al silently observed his brother who stared at the ceiling with a lost look on his face from the bed he lied. "You know brother, we'll ask other people tomorrow. They might know something about the Stone."

Ed turned around and gave Alphonse a little smile. "Of course, Al. We'll ask a bunch of people. I hope no one gets killed tonight though… But if we can't find a location then I'll walk around the streets at night and you can watch. That way we can lure him or her out."

Ed still looked sad, despite what Al said. And Al wondered: If Ed wasn't upset about what the man said about the Stone then what was wrong?

"Brother, I could walk in the streets in your place."

Ed's response was quick. "I don't think the killer is stupid enough to attack someone wearing a suit of armor, Al."

Al shook his head. "You want to play cards?" he asked again now that they had nothing to do.

This time, Ed sat up on the bed. "Sure."

* * *

"Alright , Al. Here we go, the first house." Ed said as he walked up to a light blue house. He nearly stumbled on the stairs but Al caught him. "Thanks."

At last, he raised his gloved right hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, a chain between the wall and the door preventing it to be opened more than two inches. "Hello?" a woman whispered, proof that the people in town were truly scared of the killer.

"Hello, m'am." Ed started, taking out his watch from his pocket. "We're from the military and we're here to ask some questions."

The woman peeked her eye through the opening. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, we're going to catch the killer so you need to help us. Can you please answer our questions?"

"Y-yes, of course." The woman finally opened the door, a confused expression on her face as she stared down at Ed.

"First of all, how many people have been killed?" Ed asked, ignoring the woman's wary voice and confused expression as she saw his height.

"Seven…Three man, four woman."

"Do you know the order?"

The woman stared at the ground, thinking. "First man, then woman…then man..then my neighbor…" she said, looking grim.

"So basically the next one to be killed will be a man if we don't catch the murderer, right?" Edward asked, staring at the woman so intensely that she almost looked scared. "I think so…" she mumbled.

"Do you know where the corpses were found? Were they always found in a specific place or were they all scattered around the town?"

The woman ran her fingers down the door, avoiding her eyes. "Well, one man was found in an alley a few meters away from here. Then another woman was found in the other side of the town."

Al and Ed shook their heads in unison. Edward smacked is hand on the door, slightly scaring the already shook up woman.

"I have one-last question. Did you hear any rumors about the killer using a Philosopher's Stone to kill his or her victims?"

The woman's eyes grew hazy for a while. "What's a Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed's face fell. "Nothing, it's not that important m'am. Thank you so much for your help."

The young woman shook her head. "You welcome. G-goodbye." She closed the door.

As they descended from the stairs, Al observed his brother, hoping he didn't look to crest-fallen. To his surprise, Ed's eyes were still determined. He took a deep breath. "The next house, Al. And then a few more. And then we'll wait till tonight."

"Right, brother."

Alphonse knocked on another door. The curtains slowly opened and the face of a middle-aged grumpy man appeared. A few seconds later, a voice came behind the door.

"Go away. Didn't you hear about the curfew?"

Ed took another exasperated breath. "Sir, I'm a State Alchemist and-"

"Not interested!"

Ignoring the man's outburst, Ed continued. "And I've been sent here to catch the killer."

A few seconds passed in silence as the creaking of the door showed that the man had made his mind. "State Alchemist? How old are you? Or is he the one in the armor?"

Ed scowled. "Fourteen. And no, it's me. But that isn't the point. We need to know if you've heard of the murderer killing his or her victims with a Philosopher's Stone."

"Never heard of something like that. But the victims are stabbed a lot of times and the knife that was used to kill them were still in them when they were found. I…I found one of the corpses…he was a friend of my mine."

"We're sorry, sir. Thanks for your help."

The man gave a little nod and shut the door.

They visited three more houses. Each person gave the same descriptions but no one knew about the Stone.

Ed sighed but surprisingly seemed fine. "Looks like we'll just have to wait till tonight. Then we'll know for sure that that Stone rumor was something the Colonel made up."

Those last words echoed in Al's head. Had Ed really said that? When you thought about it, he did kinda have a point. But would the Colonel really..? He decided not to say a word about it. If Ed thought that way, there was no telling what waited for them after they returned to East City.

* * *

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Flashy clothes?"

"Check."

"Boots that make lot of noise?"

"Check."

"Then I'm ready to go!" Ed said, flipping his flashlight on. He opened the door and stepped outside. "Watch my back, Al. But stay a few blocks away from mine. Make sure you're well hidden. Got it?"

"Got it." Al said as Ed closed the door and began walking into the darkness. He waited till Ed turned a corner and began walking after him.

Edward seemed to not look like he was waiting for anything to happen, so he walked towards the darkness with total confidence. He heard a few noises but didn't look behind him, giving the killer a good chance to attack him. But Ed wasn't worried, he was on guard. Even in this killer decided to stab him from the back, he'd know it.

He couldn't hear the clanking of Al's armor yet. Maybe he was careful keeping it down. Or maybe he was too far away. Or maybe he was lost.

There was noise behind him.

It was coming!

Ed turned around to dodge but the attacker wasn't trying to stab him. He fell on his back, a hand clamped over his mouth and a heavy weight appeared on top of him. The flashlight fell on the floor and the light pointed at the wall.

Ed bit down by reflex and pushed the attacker off of him. The attacker gave a shriek and backhanded him.

It was a woman.

Ed scrambled to his feet, met his hands and made a blade appear on his arm. He left the flashlight on the ground, staying a few meters away from the killer woman.

The flashlight was pointing at the woman. Ed could see the knife glinting at her hand.

"Who are you? Why are you killing people?" Ed asked, slightly raising his voice.

The attacker had once-pretty messy brown hair. Her eyes were black from what Ed could see in the dark and she had muscles, but wasn't fat. She laughed. "I don't know. I forgot a while ago. But now I do it because it's fun."

"Because it's fun?" Ed asked ridiculously.

Before he had a chance to react, the woman lunged at him again and slightly cut the side of Ed's arm. Ed waved the blade in front of him and the woman took a few steps back. She raised the bloodied knife to her mouth and licked it clean. "It tastes great. Young kids always do." She said, the crazy glint in her eyes showing her insanity.

Ed managed to ignore the burning in his arm and got into position once again.

Where was Alphonse anyway?

Somehow the woman appeared beside him, taking advantage of his distraction, moving quietly and quick. She pushed him onto the wall and his head rattled on the bricks. She was really strong and tall, and Ed couldn't push her off of him.

"You're from the State, aren't you? Poor boy." She whispered into his ear, goosebumps rising in Ed's back. The knife was ready in her hand, prepared to stab him anytime. "Don't you know they're using you? I never thought they'd go that low and allow a kid like you to join. I mean, you're a young man with a big talent for alchemy. Which Colonel wouldn't want that kind of men on their side? It would totally raise their reputation."

Ed suddenly stopped struggling, hearing the similar words twice in a row. He decided it's the best to ignore the words for now. If he payed any attention to things that were bugging him then he'd end up dead.

"Do you have the Stone?" Ed asked, desperately trying to sound calm despite knowing that the woman could stab him any minute.

The woman raised her free hand, her body still pinning Ed to the wall and began started brushing his hair with her fingers after taking the elastic off. Ed got a sudden feeling, a memory. His mother used to do that to him, to comfort him. But this woman was simply creeping him out. "What Stone?" she said with a tone that suggested that she was not interested. Ed's hair hung down his face, below his shoulders and the woman played with the strands, ignoring him.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Ed replied, breathing through his teeth. Where the hell was Alphonse?! "Don't you kill your victims with it?"

She let go of Ed's hair and settled on his face instead. She began running her cold bony fingers across his face, caressing every curve. "What a rumor." She said humorlessly. "The only thing I do is this…" The knife went up and into Ed's forearm. He gave a yelp, but couldn't move. The knife was removed and Ed could feel the blood running down his arm, staining his gloves and finally dropping onto the ground. "…till they die. I do it a bunch of times until eventually all their blood spills out. I don't need some legendary Stone to do that."

She smiled and switched her knife to her other hand. The crazy woman raised her knife in level with Ed's face.

Edward held his breath, the blade hovering so closely to his face, he could smell the blood on it. But the woman didn't cut him. She simply wiped the blood on his face and continued running her fingers on his face.

"You're beautiful. I wouldn't cut your face and ruin it." She said slowly, her voice haunting Edward. "Such a shame that the military only sees you as a tool."

As the woman slightly shifted on one foot, Ed felt the strength to move and kneed her in the ribs.

"Brother?"

Al.

The killer stumbled backwards, an amused expression on her face that made Ed's bones chill. "Your superior," she started. "He sent you here to deal with me. It's as if he's trying to kill you or…" She lunged at him and out of panic, Edward closed his eyes and waved the blade of his automail in front of him.

The movement stopped.

The blade of Ed's automail had pierced the woman through the heart when she threw himself on Ed. And her own knife had a few centimeters buried itself in Ed's stomach.

The woman released her grip on the knife and vomited blood. At last she raised her head and met Edward's eyes to finish her sentence. "Trying to turn you into a killer. Which is what you are now."

Her eyes rolled behind her head and she collapsed backwards, the blade of the automail coming out of her as she did so. Blood began to pool around her, making a grotesque image in the dark.

Edward didn't even notice the knife slowly coming out of his stomach and dropping on the floor with a thud. He didn't notice the pain or the blood that ran out of him to mix with the killer's on the floor.

"Brother, are you okay?"

Edward dropped to his knees, eyes wide and unnoticing anyone or anything around him. His hands shook as they made their way to the woman's neck, wrist, anywhere that could show a hint of life.

"No…" Ed mumbled as tears began running down his eyes.

"Brother, it will be alright."

"I…killer her." The last part came out as a whisper and Ed broke into sobs. The reassuring hand of his little brother appeared on his back, comforting him.

"No, you didn't! It was an accident! You're injured, come on, let's go! I'll take care of it!"

Alphonse's voice set off Ed and he went hysterical. "NO!" he yelled and lunged at the corpse. "Please, don't…You can't…YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" he began shaking her, the sight in front of him, his blood and this woman's blood, it reminded him of the transmutation.

"Maybe…Maybe I can…The Gate-"

"BROTHER!"

Al's voice brought Ed back to his senses. He turned to him, Alphonse, who Ed told himself to be strong for, the one trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry…" Ed began, knowing he wasn't able to be so strong now. He seemed to be in pieces. The face of the woman on the floor haunted him. It was somehow staring at him, even with her eyes closed. And Ed trembled, taking his brother's hand and holding onto it as if it may vanish. "I'm so sorry…" he said, finally giving into the suit of armor. He closed his eyes, the pain of his injuries, the exhaustion, and the accidental death of one woman wearing on him.

* * *

A/N: *GASP* OH NO, I DID NOT! How could I? It was an accident, believe me! And it was necessary, I'm sure you heard that woman's last words. It's just going to get worse for our dear Ed from here...

I don't write a lot at the parts where nothing really happens but when something important happens…I do it dramatically. YEAH. That's my new tactic. Hehe.

I hope you enjoyed that even with a death, a creepy woman, and yeah…

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! I'LL UPDATE SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEYY! I'M UPDATING EARLY! Yayy!

Uh…alright you will see OOC here and in the later chapters for Ed. He'll probably get back to normal on the last chapter though, so don't worry. Well, I still hope you won't hate me for it.

There isn't any action on this chapter, it might seem like filler but it isn't… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS BY THE WAY, YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME!

colonelduckie: No, he won't be crazy…he will be like…Kimblee? No no, that isn't right, he'll be less creepy and less bloodthirsty. Actually he won't be even bloodthirsty. AHH I'm giving so much away!

FlyingInMySleep: Alright, now you see, Ed is fifteen and the woman's twice as tall as him (isn't anyone? Hehe) and she's also muscular. So there isn't really anything he could do. And the lunging thing…I tried to imagine the thing Ed did with Barry the Chopper from episode 9 on the original anime. You know, Ed nearly stabbed him because he lunged at him in pure panic. Yeah. But this time, he really did…kill…her…accidentally…

eysenjazz: Yes you're right! Though Ed doesn't really doubt Hawkeye. He might be doubting the crew a bit but the main person over here is Colonel bastard.

Mashy-Gaara4life: I have never seen Hellsing and I'm not sure if I will. So I have never actually watched the Abridged. But I did and do watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged! That's one awesome show! 8DD

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

"How is he, doctor?" Al said, trying to see his brother. "Will he be okay?"

"He didn't lose a lot of blood, but he shouldn't move around for a while. He has to take it easy, alright?"

Even though Alphonse didn't want to ask the next question in his mind, he knew he had to. His brother was in a bad state and if he didn't ask the question then Ed would take desperate measures.

"Can we leave today?"

The doctor twisted his face. "Are you kidding? He shouldn't be moving for at least two days!"

Al knew this wouldn't be easy. "But sir, it's really important. The military is waiting to hear from us."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "The military? Does this have anything to do with the dead woman you brought here after your brother, could it?"

Al gave a sigh and knew he had no choice. "Well, you see…" he quickly explained what happened.

The doctor's eyes lit up at once and he threw a glance in the room. "Really? The Fullmetal Alchemist? That woman, she was the killer? Who would have thought… You must be proud, your brother's a hero!"

Al shook his head, annoyed by the passionate doctor. "Yes yes, now as I said we have to leave today."

The doctor shook his head. "Alright, but like I said, be careful."

The doctor finally left and Al would give a breath of relief if he could. He entered the room and saw his brother's pale body, sleeping. But he couldn't say that it looked too comfortable. Edward's brows were arched downwards and he seemed to be whimpering in his sleep. His hands kept moving as if he was searching for something. Al took his brother's flesh hand, with the I.V. in his wrist and squeezed.

Edward gave a relaxed breath and opened his eyes. And the moment those eyes found Alphonse, they filled with anguish. Al could see that Ed was trying hard not to cry. And the pain that showed on his face wasn't because of the stab wounds on his arm and stomach. They were much deeper, in his heart.

"It's okay, brother. It wasn't your fault."

Ed quickly erased the anguished image from his face and managed to stay expressionless. "I'm fine, Al." he said quietly and coldly, which scared Al more than his brother's crying did.

"We'll be able to go back to East City today. I talked to the doctor."

Even though Al couldn't feel, he knew Ed was holding a tight grip on his hand. "Thank you, Alphonse." Ed said, staring in the distance. If he had the strength to look into Al's eyes, his little brother who was there and had seen everything, he was sure he'd break down again.

The doctor suddenly opened and the doctor came back with a needle in his hand. "Oh my, our hero awakes! Sir, Fullmetal Alchemist, I would like to thank you for saving our town Salzetrax from the cold-blooded murderer! That filthy woman who has terrorized our town for weeks have finally been disposed off! We owe you so much!" he said, injecting Ed's wrist with medicine. "It's all I can do to make sure you're well at health. Are you sure you want to leave right away? You can stay here as much as you like, free of charge, sir!"

"That won't be necessary." Al intercepted. He knew that the doctor was only trying to be nice but Ed was suffering more and more with each word that came out of the man's mouth.

Ed just bit his lip and tried to ignore everything by staring at the syringe attached to his wrist. He knew he had to hold everything in him till he was alone.

* * *

"You don't need to carry me, Al. I can walk." Ed said as Alphonse carried him in bridal style towards the station. He stared at the sky, it was grey and ready to start raining, matching his mood. Alphonse had put all their luggage inside his armor, and decided to make sure his brother was at least a bit comfortable, even though he wasn't – considering what happened the night before.

"You're injured, Ed. The doctor said you shouldn't move." Al said, calling his older brother by his name to get his point across."

Ed waved his hand off in dismissal. "It's only a scratch." Though his face said otherwise.

"You were stabbed."

"But-"

"NO."

Ed sighed, putting his hand on his stomach as he did so. "Alright."

They bought their tickets and Al carefully lay Ed on one of the seats. He began observing him. His brother had only looked at him twice, once when he woke up and the other, indirectly. Now, he was staring out the window, the trees and green meadow passing rapidly in their view.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

With his eyes still on the view outside, he asked for a favor. "Can you get me a paper and a pen? I want to write my report."

Al froze, wondering if he should allow his brother to write about the mission that took a few days ago. Would it make him feel better or suffer him even worse?

It was midday and they would get to East City in less than thirty minutes, since the town wasn't far away.

"But brother, you're not in any position to give your-"

"I'll mail it to him, Al. When we get off, I want you to drop it in the mail box and we'll go the dorms. I will stay and rest, I promise." Ed replied, his voice totally calm. It was as if he'd blocked himself from displaying any emotions. He didn't look sad or in despair. He just looked like a doll and Al hoped it would be alright soon. "Okay brother. Do you want me to write it for you?"

"No."

Without another word, Al passed Edward a pen and a paper and watched him slowly scribble words with his neat handwriting. His arm was still troubling him from the stab wound. Even though Al pretended to be looking outside, he saw one single tear land on the paper and make a dark mark next to his signature.

Ed didn't make any move to wipe it off even though it would be useless, and he didn't even seem to notice it. He neatly folded the paper and handed it to Al. But when he raised his head, his eyes were as dry as ever.

Al put the paper in the envelope and they didn't exchange any words till they entered the Station.

"East City, last stop." The speaker boomed. Al lifted Ed back in his arms, and Ed didn't say or do anything. It seemed like he was ignoring something for the time being.

"The report should reach him tomorrow morning. Then we'll see what else he has in store for me." Was all Ed said when finally they reached the dorms and delivered the paper in the mail box.

It was six o'clock by the time they entered the city. But Ed was already in bed and his back was facing Al.

"Don't move around so much, you might open your wounds, okay?"

"Okay."

"Would you like me to leave you alone for a while?"

"That would be nice. Thanks Alphonse." Ed replied as he pulled the blanket over his head. The moment heard the door close and the Al walking inside the living room was the moment he broke down. He sobbed, his tears landing on the pillow.

"_Your superior, he sent you here to deal with me. It's as if he's trying to kill you, or trying to turn you into a killer. Which is what you are now…"_

"No…" Ed whispered, his voice muffled by the pillow. "It wasn't my fault, was it..?"

"_Edward, why couldn't you make me right?"_

He cried even harder as he remembered the nightmare. Well there it went, that woman would be another addition to it along with his mother and Nina. And he didn't even know her name.

He clutched the blanket in his hand, trying to make himself believe that it wasn't his fault and the woman had collapsed herself on the blade. If he hadn't killed her, then she would have killed him, right?

"_Kill or be killed…"_

"No…"

Footsteps. Al was coming back to check up on him. He pulled his covers up to his head at once, stopped moving and flipped the tear-soaked pillow on its other side.

The door creaked open. "Brother? Are you asleep?"

Ed didn't answer and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He knew this would be one of the nights that he wouldn't sleep.

* * *

Al shut the door and went inside to read. He hoped Ed would be alright. The fact that he was keeping an expressionless face, was it because he was trying so hard to look alright? He heard noises, coming from the room he just left. He moved very slowly towards the door and waited. Yes, there were quite sobbing sounds.

_Edward._

It broke his heart and he wanted so much to comfort his older brother.

He opened the door and the noises disappeared all at once. But Al could still see the shaking in bed though.

"Brother? Are you asleep?"

No response of course.

Ed prided himself for being strong for Al and he had said he wanted to be alone. Alphonse was sure Edward wouldn't want to be seen in a weak state like this. Especially by Alphonse.

And he couldn't do a single thing about it.

* * *

Roy Mustang yawned as he sat on his chair and stretched his arms. He'd had a good night's sleep and was ready to start working – even though he wasn't looking forward to the paper work. His crew members were here as well, except for Lieutenant Hawkeye. That was weird, she was never late. He picked up the phone from his desk, prepared to call her.

Then the door opened and she entered. She had a little envelope in his hand. "Sir, I apologize for being late. I found this is in the mail box. It's from Edward. I guess they're back." She said and laid the letter in front of Mustang.

Roy stared at it for a second before picking it up. "What's this about?" he wondered out loud and opened his envelope with a letter opener.

"It's his report." He said as he saw the first word. "Why would he mail it to me instead of coming here like he usually does? And his handwriting's neater than usual."

The crew began staring at him and he knew they were expecting him to read it out loud. So he began.

"_Colonel Mustang,_

_Seven people had already been killed by the time we arrived at the town, them being four women and three men. They were all stabbed continuously in their vital places till they died. We've also learned that there was a curfew in town for a few days. We asked the townspeople and no one has an idea about the Philosopher's Stone."_

Mustang paused.

"Aww man, maybe the chief just needs some time, anyone would be bummed." said Havoc.

Roy sighed but continued reading.

"_I've decided to walk around at night to lure the killer out while Alphonse watched my back. Sure enough, the killer came after me. It was an insane woman and she didn't have a Philosopher's Stone. She tried to kill me and injured me, but she's been disposed off._

_Edward Elric."_

Falman shook his head. "Well if he's injured that it does make sense that he didn't come here."

"He could have waited till he was well enough." added Fuery.

"Come on guys, the rumor turned out to be a fake again. Leave him some space." Insisted Havoc.

But Mustang had different thoughts about that. "Disposed off?" he asked. "He could have just said he caught the killer but-"

And then he saw it. Normal people would have clearly ignored it or wouldn't have seen it, but Roy did. A little dark wrinkled spot next to Ed's signature.

He rose from his desk in panic as the realization hit him. "No no no." he chanted as he lifted up the phone and rapidly dialed a number.

"What's wrong, sir?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"Hello?"

"_Colonel Mustang?"_ a tiny voice came. It wasn't Ed's.

"Alphonse is that you?"

"_Yes."_

"What happened?" he yelled, confusing the people in the room even more.

"_What do you mean? It isn't in the report?"_

"Where's Edward?" he yelled again.

"Sir, are you okay?" Fuery asked.

"_He's resting in the other room."_

"Alphonse, tell me, what really happened on the mission? What happened that night? Where is the woman?"

He heard Al sigh. _"I…"_ Alphonse paused again, as if deciding if he should continue or just give up. _"I lost brother after a few minutes he left at night. Then when I found him, this woman had him pinned to the wall and she had a knife. Brother pushed her off him and the killer lunged at him with the knife and…"_

"AND WHAT?" he asked intensely while the crew listened to the conversation wide-eyed.

"_Brother…he…he had his blade on his automail so when the woman lunged at him…he waved it in front of him to avoid the attack but the blade stabbed her and she stabbed Ed too, but not too deep and uh… she said something to Ed I couldn't hear before she…before she…"_

"DIED?" Roy finished breathlessly even though he had hoped it wouldn't be that. Everyone in the room had stopped moving. Edward had always said that he never wanted to kill someone despite him being in the military.

"How is he?" Roy asked, wondering how Ed was taking it.

"_He was stabbed on the arm and stomach but he didn't lose a lot of blood so he'll be alri-"_

"No, no. I mean, how is he acting?"

"_He kinda went hysterical that night but now he seems okay…I think…" _Al replied, knowing it would be for the best for both of them if he didn't mention the crying.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." Mustang said as he hung up without waiting for a response.

He grabbed his coat from the counter, and left the room, ignoring everyone's looks.

_Why did this have to happen on top of everything?_

* * *

There was a knock on the door. _Colonel Mustang_, Al thought. _He came…but why?_

The conversation they made on the phone hadn't even made sense. Was he worried about his brother?

He opened the door and Roy Mustang basically dove inside. "Was you brother acting strange? Did he say or do anything strange?"

What was going on? Why would the Colonel ask him these things?

"No. He was quiet when we got to Salzetrax and he's still quiet. That's all."

Mustang nodded and made his way towards the room that Ed was staying in. He knocked, anxious of what he would find.

"Ed?" he asked softly, knowing that Edward didn't need to hear his military title when he was supposed to be home, resting. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Sure enough, Ed was lying on the bed, the covers that were down to his waist revealing his long-sleeved black shirt under it. His left arm looked bulky – from the bandage he had – and his breath was constricted. Though still, Roy Mustang couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"E-Edward?" he asked again, his voice slightly panicked.

"Did you think I was on the edge of a breakdown?" Ed asked, clearly surprising the Colonel. "Did you think I couldn't handle the death of a murderer? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS THAT WEAK?"

The calmness and the coldness of Ed's voice freaked out the Colonel more than anything. "N-No, of course not, I just-"

"Then you wouldn't have come here. I'm sorry for not being in your office to deliver my report. I was told not to move for a few days. I promise I'll be there in three days or so, if that's okay with you."

Ed was being so…_formal. _Was he really alright?

"Edward, you're not acting like yourself. If anything's bothering you, then we could sit and talk-"

"There's no need to talk about anything." Edward cut again. "The body of the killer is in the morgue in Salzetrax, waiting for the authorities to pick it up. I'm sorry for not informing you of that earlier. I was busy with other things on my mind."

Roy was simply shocked. Why was Ed acting like this? He wasn't crying and he wasn't breaking down. He wasn't acting like his normal self either. Roy would understand that Ed was like this because of the incident with the killer but _calm and cool?_ What was wrong with him?

So Mustang just stood there, frozen, as Ed began talking again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to rest, Colonel. Thanks for visiting."

Colonel Roy Mustang wasn't able to gather his thoughts till he closed the door the Ed's room and exited the dorms. There was something wrong with Edward, and if they didn't figure out what it was, it would below up in their face sooner or later.

* * *

A/N: Very soon…Like next chapter…AHAHAHAHAHAH. OKAY THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING YOU.

HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT I LEARNED!:  
Scorpios are said to be the strongest (emotionally, duhh) Zodiac sign with the most determination, bravery, loyalty and honesty. I think that's what Edward is. I mean they say (SAY!) it's February 3rd because in the first anime it was snowing on his birthday and so he's Aquarius. (In Canada, it snows in November. HAHA.) But it doesn't even match his personality! Plus it's not really canon, also Ed's b-day wasn't ever mentioned in Brotherhood. It was mentioned in the manga, I think Roy said "It's almost Edward's birthday." But that was it. It's still unclear and no one knows.

This is my theory. What do you guys think? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! I was just researching stuff and this just came up in my head. I mean other characters' from other animes' Zodiac signs are usually there, but not with FMA…

Yeah, in this story Ed's not looking very strong is he? He's going kinda downhill… But don't worry! He'll get up and be as good as new in no time! (No time meaning lot of chapters. xD)

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! Also tell me why you think Ed's acting like that. Or why he decided to write his report and mail to Colonel Bastard instead of waiting to heal himself? I'M WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS DON'T LEAVE ME FACE DOWN!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I've been getting lot of reviews where people want to kill me for turning Ed into a killer. Well…don't because I have something planned out. And if I say it, then it will ruin the whole thing. So I won't tell you and I don't care if you want to kill me…xD And elysenjazz, don't you DARE tell anyone anything. Or I will personally come to kill you. 8D I SWEAR IT.

ENJOY!

* * *

It sits in silence, eats away at me.  
It feeds like cancer.  
This guilt could fill a f***ing sea.  
Pulling teeth, wolves at my door.  
Now falling and failing is all I know.

_Chelsea Smile – Bring Me the Horizon_

* * *

Chapter 4

The moment the Colonel left the room was the moment Ed took a deep breath. Sure, he was acting weird and out of place but that was the only way he could keep himself from breaking down in front of that bastard. He buried his face in his pillow once again, sobbing softly. He felt terrible about not telling Al. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell him what he was thinking about Mustang. Alphonse already knew that the murderer incident was suffering him, but about those words…

_It's okay, she was an insane woman. A killer. She didn't have a family or anything,_he tried to tell himself.

_**Yeah but, someone or something might have caused her to go insane. It's not her fault, not really, **_another voice said.

_If I didn't kill her, she would have killed me. She stabbed me. And if I had caught her, she would have been executed anyway, _he thought.

_**You wouldn't have died. The knife was in your stomach, not your heart. And so what if she was going to be executed? That's not your decision to make. You're not the one deciding who lives and who dies!**_

_It was an accident! _Ed used as his last resort.

_**That's what they always say. It starts with one death. And then you keep killing. You crave bloodlust. It's kill or be killed. Then in the end, you turn into a killer. A murderer. That's what happened with Nina and your mother, didn't it? Your brother too. Your arrogance killed your mother and nearly your brother. You could have prevented Nina's death if only you payed attention.**_

Ed finally gave into the words, not knowing how to respond as the darkness consumed him, his self-consciousness trapped under the surface.

* * *

_2 days later…_

Ed sat up on the bed at 7 am in the morning, a little smile across his face. "Finally," he said to himself and stood up. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, wore his clothes and made his way inside.

"B-brother? You're up…" Al said. "How are you?"

Ed smiled. "I'm totally fine! I'm going to the Eastern Headquarters today. I'm well enough to move around now. But first…I'm going to fix myself a breakfast." He said, taking out a few eggs from the fridge.

"You mean you're…over it? You're back to normal?"

Ed cocked an eyebrow. "Normal? Of course, Al! That's all behind me. I'm not going to sit around, sulking all day. I'll get rusty. We still got a stone to find, don't we?" he asked, grinning.

Alphonse's eyes would be wide open if they could. Ed had gone from hysterical crying, to expressionless but suffering, to this. What was up with him? "Alright brother, but don't exert yourself, okay? We don't want you opening your wounds."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said.

In the next ten minutes, he took a shower, ate breakfast, went through one of his alchemy books and made his way towards the Eastern Headquarters.

He knocked on the door of Mustang's office, a little grin on his face.

"Come in." came the voice from the other side.

Ed twisted the door handle, entered the room and calmly closed it behind his back. The room had gotten a bit _too _quiet. He looked up, aware that everyone was curiously staring at him, some worried.

"Uh, hello?" he asked.

"Hello chief." said Breda. "Your injuries healed?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

Roy Mustang bent forward, examining the boy. "Are you sure you're supposed to be out of bed? Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to let out? Maybe you should rest a few days, what do you say?"

_Acting nice? Don't be a hypocrite, Mustang._

Ed shook his head no and gave a grin. "Nah, I'm fine. I got numb lying in bed anyway."

Everyone exchanged glances, not daring to say a word.

Havoc cleared his throat. "Well, Ed, you got over pretty fast for someone who just faced another failure. You're really strong."

Ed's eyes squinted and his grin dropped as he stared at Lieutenant Jean.

_You will wish you never said that._

Jean looked away, getting creeps from the cold look Edward was giving him. But in a second, Ed turned back to Colonel Mustang, sat on the sofa in front of him and crossed his legs. "You have anything for me?"

Roy blinked and threw a look at his subordinates. Hawkeye shook her head no. Mustang turned back to Ed. "N-no, not right now. Also, I don't want you leaving so early. I don't think your injuries would have healed so fast.." he said and waited for Ed to yell, telling him that he had a Stone to find and that he couldn't sit around waiting for his injuries to heal.

"That's fine with me. I could use a little vacation."

Mustang's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" he asked.

Ed stretched his arms, but held his stomach back as the pain came. "I said it's fine."

He stood back up and walked towards Havoc's desk. He leaned in and whispered to his ear. "Lieutenant Havoc, can I talk to you tomorrow during the lunch break?"

"S-sure, about what?" asked Jean, wondering why the young alchemist might want to speak with him. Ed was acting normal as always –except for his reaction to Mustang of course. Considering that the Stone turned out to be a rumor and he had accidentally killed someone.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, like I said. Can you come to Frantine Avenue?"

"Of course, Ed."

An evil smile appeared on Ed's lips. _Yes,_ he thought. _Come there and I'll show you._

Havoc smiled back, not seeing the evil intent on Ed's face. He guessed maybe Edward wanted to talk to him other than Mustang.

But why?

Well, he'd figure it out after he talked to him.

Though Havoc didn't know that Ed wasn't planning to talk to him at all.

* * *

Mustang picked up the phone after work, and dialed a number.

"Hello. Alphonse? Yes, it's about your brother. I thought he was acting pretty normal today, was he the same when he woke up?"

The answer came quickly. Al sounded as confused as him.

"I thought so. Well, maybe that's how he's dealing with it. So he went to sleep right away when he came back? Yeah, I think we should leave it alone too. Alright, thanks Alphonse. Goodbye."

_What's up with you, Ed?_

* * *

_Next day…_

Havoc turned another corner and raised his head to read the sign above his head. Frantine Avenue. It was a pretty deserted place. And there weren't even many houses around, just an alley. Why would Ed choose a place like this?

And there he was, standing with his back against the wall, looking at the ground. He was in his usual outfit, red coat and all. It was as if he'd waited there this all time. Though there was a dark look on his face. It wasn't very Edward-like. It was as if he was really pissed off at something. But that wasn't how Ed looked when he was mad.

"Ed?" he asked, walking towards him.

Edward raised his head, the smile he had earlier that day gone, replaced by a cold look with arched eyebrows. "Havoc," he said, as if addressing a criminal.

"So, what did you want to talk about, kiddo?" Havoc asked casually, trying to light up the mood with a little grin.

He was met with a metal fist on the face. He fell on the floor and landed painfully on his side. In a moment, he was kicked at his side and a heavy weight fell on him.

Before he could even figure out what was happening, two hands – one cold and the other kind of warm – wrapped around his neck and began squeezing.

He opened his eyes to see the enraged face of Edward. "Wh-What are you…doing? Get of me…chief.."

He was punched again, this time in the opposite direction. Havoc was sure he heard a crunch when the metal hand connected his face. He swore to himself that he would never call Ed small again. That kid punched _hard. _

"You think it's easy for me, huh?!" Ed yelled. "You think it's easy for me when I look at Al and see what I did to him?!" Another punch and Ed shook Havoc, his head rattling loudly against the floor. "You think it's easy for me when I fail him again and again, huh?! I don't come back from those missions so you bastards can have a laugh about it!"

Havoc's eyes widened as he realized what happened. He clawed at Ed's hand but realized it was useless since he was using his metal hand. "No…Ed, listen…it's not like that…"

Ed squeezed his windpipe. "SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"E-Ed…I'm sorry…Stop this…"

Ed laughed, and Havoc saw that the fire in his eyes were out. This…This wasn't Edward.

"Well, Havoc, **you look pretty fine for someone who's about to get their throat crushed! **HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SAID THAT, HUH?"

Havoc was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Though, thankfully he saw an opening and punched Ed back. Ed staggered and Havoc kneed him on the stomach. Ed dropped on the floor.

"Sorry, Ed." He murmured coughing. But Ed wasn't done yet. He made a move to stand back up, only to be stopped by Havoc sitting at his legs.

"**You will all suffer…**" Ed wheezed. "**I'll make sure of it. Just like you did with me."**

"W-What are you talking about Ed? We never-"

He heard a clap and dodged just before a spike that rose up from the ground stabbed him in the stomach. He began running, knowing it could get worse if he stuck around any longer. He would have to report this to the Colonel tomorrow. Ed was still lying on the floor, staring at him with such a hateful look that Havoc felt guilty. It seemed like Ed had somehow calmed down and wasn't making any move to attack him. Havoc grabbed the glove that Ed had dropped on the floor, threw him another glance and scattered away, leaving the fifteen-year-old himself.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc was scared of what to come.

* * *

Ed slowly walked back into his room, Al throwing him a glance. "Brother? What happened?"

Edward smiled again, determined to show that nothing had happened. "I was just taking a bit of fresh air, that's all. But I'm tired so I'll sleep a bit."

Al twisted his head, getting the feeling that Ed was lying. But he decided to let it go. "O-Okay. That's great." Ed shook his head and closed the door.

_Yes Alphonse. Everything's great with me. And it will get better._

_Soon they will be the ones to suffer._

* * *

Ed awoke with a knock on his door.

"Alphonse?" he asked, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Brother, it's the Colonel."

Ed got up from the bed and walked towards the phone. "Right, I told him I was going to be there in a few days…"

Al was taken aback. "But brother, you went yesterday."

The tired look on Ed's face was replaced with a confused one. "What?" He grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he said with a tone that said "Leave me alone."

"_Edward, you need to come here. Right now."_ a stern voice said.

Ed sighed. "I'll come, just give me one more day. I still don't feel well enough."

There was a pause on the phone. _"You were here yesterday, Ed."_

"What are you talking about? I was in bed the whole day yesterday. I told you I would come in a few days, could you please leave me alone? I'm sorry for being injured but it's not like-"

"_Fullmetal, it has nothing to do with that. Just come."_

Edward looked down, the guilt of killing someone still lingering on him. He held back tears and answered with a shaky voice. "A-alright, I-I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

He staggered into the office, eyes fixed on the floor. He stood there, ignoring everyone around him."Yes?" he asked with a barely audible voice. He raised his head, his face expressionless.

Mustang was staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" Ed asked. "Do I really look that bad?" he asked, turning around the face the other people in the room.

His eyes fell on Lieutenant Havoc who had his eyes squinted. He was holding ice on his left cheek and there were nasty bruises on his neck. "What's up?" he asked.

Everyone in the room threw confused looks at each other.

"Ed, sit down please." Mustang commanded softly. Edward followed suit, sitting on the sofa and continuing to stare at the ground.

"Is this glove yours?" The Colonel asked, holding out a snow-white glove.

Ed looked down at his hand, and realized that he was wearing gloves only on his left hand. "I-I think so…Where did you find it?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye raised her eyebrows. "Edward, do you remember coming here yesterday?"

"I don't remember anything that happened yesterday, so I'm guessing I was in bed the whole day…" he mumbled, biting his lip, taking his thought away from the woman.

"I see. So I'm guessing you don't remember attacking Lieutenant Havoc?" Roy added.

Ed's head snapped back up, his eyes wide in shock. He looked absolutely horrified that Mustang was sure he felt his heart break. Edward was certainly not faking. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered. "I," he swallowed hard. "I a-attacked him?" Ed asked, shaking.

Now Mustang could clearly see the pain in those eyes. "Now, Ed, try to remember. Did you do anything the night before? Do you feel weird now?"

Ed turned his hands into fists, shaking all over. "I-It can't be true! I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Havoc said that you told him that we were going to suffer." Breda said.

"NO!" Ed yelled. "I didn't say anything like that!"

Mustang nodded, trying to calm the boy. "Right, Ed. We do believe you. Now tell us what happened the night before."

Ed raised his head, eyes glassy with tears though none fell down. "I had a bad headache…and that's all I remember. I have a bad headache not. It's like something there...trying to come out…" Ed mumbled and turned to Havoc.

Those marks on Havoc's neck. He'd tried to kill him.

_Kill. It starts with one death. And then you keep killing. You crave bloodlust. It's kill or be killed. Then in the end, you turn into a killer. A murderer._

**NO!**

"Alright Fullmetal. So about-"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Ed rose from his seat, shaking. "I…I d-didn't…" he stuttered and collapsed on his knees, shaking.

Roy understood why Ed was acting like that the day he went to visit him. The calm voice, the coldness, the formality… He was keeping it all in.

"Ed, it's okay. Calm down…It's okay." Mustang said as he began advancing the shaking teenager on the floor.

"NO!" Edward yelled, stopping Roy in his tracks. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Edward, please. Calm down."

Suddenly, Ed had stopped shaking. He began laughing in total silence like a lunatic. It started out slowly and increased loudly.

"Has he gone crazy?" Fuery asked, eyes wide.

Everyone in the room stared warily, waiting for the laughter to die down.

At last, Ed got up from the ground, raised his head and grinned. "Sorry for the distraction earlier." He said smugly. "Like I've said yesterday, I'm totally fine." He cracked his knuckles and turned to Lieutenant Jean Havoc. "Well, Lieutenant Havoc, let's continue from where we left off yesterday, shall we?"

* * *

This disease is getting worse.  
I counted my blessings,  
Now I'll count this curse.  
The only thing I really know:  
I can't sleep at night.  
I'm buried but breathing in regret.

_Chelsea Smile – Bring Me the Horizon_

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess people are going to kill me for leaving it right there. XD I AM EVIL, OH YES I AM. I'm sure all of you realized there was something weird about Ed, right? Haha… Split-personality has begun!

The song Chelsea Smile…I found it very fitting with Edward so I chose it. It's metal/screamo, so don't listen to it if you don't like that sort of thing. Hehe…

I hope you enjoyed that! Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Yes, I updated a bit later than usual because well… I just finished watching Code Geass, and I've been mourning for 3 days. Whenever I think about that…that ending(!) tears come to my eyes! My eyes are still all puffy! asdfghjklasdfghjasdfghjasdfg hasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl 

Put that aside, THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I think this story is going to have only 8 chapters. Though, I'm thinking of making a side story. So, yeah… This chapter…ugh…I don't know. I've never written a story so dark in my life. You're going to hate me for the way I'm ending this chapter… But still I hope you'll like it. :/ I'll see you at the end, m'kay?

deteconan: More more more? xD Lol. You make me laugh whenever I read your review. AHA.

FlyingInMySleep: Glad you're not going to kill me. And yes, the song choice isn't a coincidence and I know what it means. (You cut a person's mouth to their ears and then you PUNCH them or stab them in the stomach. So then they'll scream out, opening their mouth and…not pretty…xP)

ENJOY!

* * *

I may look happy, but honestly dear

The only way I'll really smile, is if you cut me ear to ear

I see the vultures

They watch me bleed

They lick their lips,

As all the same spills out of me.

_Chelsea Smile – Bring Me the Horizon_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

At last Ed got up from the ground, raised his head and grinned. "Sorry for the distraction earlier." He said smugly. "Like I said yesterday, I'm totally fine." He cracked his knuckles and turned to Lieutenant Jean Havoc. "Well, Lieutenant Havoc, let's continue from where we left off yesterday, shall we?"

"E-Edward? Is that you?" Falman asked, confused as everyone at the sudden change of behavior.

"Who else would it be? Do you see anyone else here other than the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric?" he asked mockingly and coldly.

Roy Mustang was panic-stricken. "No…You're not him..." he said, looking into those eyes and seeing no inner fire.

Ed gave a bone-chilling laugh. "Well, I suppose I'm not the Edward Elric you know. But who cares, since you're all going to pay!" he yelled and charged at Havoc.

Before anyone could react, Ed had landed another painful blow at Havoc's already bruised face.

There was a click and Hawkeye had her gun pointed at Edward. "Stop it, Edward. I will use this if I have to." She said, her hand slightly shaking.

Ed grinned. "Of course, I'd never doubt you Miss Hawk's Eye. You were an excellent sniper in the Ishvalan War, weren't you?"

Hawkeye gasped and her hand shook even more.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mustang asked. "What happened to Edward?!"

Ed crossed his arms, paying no attention to the gun pointed at him. "I am Edward. Though I'm not the same Edward." He said calmly. "Though, I never expected you to understand since you're the one who caused all this!" Ed yelled with so much hatred that anyone could barely move.

Edward clapped his hand and a blade rose out of his automail. "You're probably thinking I'm possessed, don't you?" he asked smugly. "But that isn't the case. I'm still the same person."

Havoc sat up, holding his cheek. "So then, it was you when you were…"

"Precisely. Though you deserved it, Lieutenant Havoc. Did you tell them why?"

He looked around the room, everyone throwing wary glances at each other. "I thought so." He said. "Find fault in everyone except yourself." Ed said coldly as he began walking towards Mustang.

Roy Mustang was standing there, not moving eyes wide.

Hawkeye noticed it and acted quickly. She cracked the gun onto the back of his head and Ed dropped on the floor like a stone. She stared sadly at the body beneath her feet, lifted him up and lay him on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to." She mumbled, turning towards the Colonel.

"No, it's okay." Roy said, not taking his eyes off his young subordinate. "Well, Havoc, care to explain anything?"

Havoc twisted his lip. "He got mad at the thing I told him yesterday. I said that he got over it pretty fast considering he faced another failure and that he was strong."

Breda shook his head. "He took it the wrong way I think. He didn't even intend to come here yesterday…or today."

Colonel Mustang got off his seat and went over to the sofa. "Did he tell you anything besides that we will suffer?"

Havoc shook his head. "He said that he doesn't come back from all those countless failures so that we can have a laugh about it. And that it's not easy for him to see Al and see what he did…"

Mustang sat on the couch beside Ed. "I see." He said, staring at the pale face with dark circles under his eyes.

"Sir, do you think he's possessed, or anything like that?"

Roy stared at the floor. "No," he replied, the guilt he couldn't explain for the few last weeks coming to the surface, forcing him to understand Ed's condition. "He knows us. And yes, he is Edward. I think it's a split-personality. So, it's the same Ed, but his personality changes sometimes." He sighed. "Ed was acting really calm when I went to visit him. He asked me if I thought he was weak…and that he couldn't handle the death of a murderer. I guess he kept it all in and…this happened."

Lieutenant Hawkeye replaced he gun in the handle. "What should we do? Should we tell Alphonse?"

Mustang looked up with a lost look on his face. "I don't know, Lieutenant."

* * *

Ed knew he was awake but he couldn't open his eyes. He was laying on something. That was for sure. It was soft and fluffy, so it must be a bed. His body felt like it was glued to the ground. He couldn't move and had a big headache. There were a few people talking around him.

"…we do?"

"Is there…way…treat?"

"Would…me to call…doctor?"

"No…"

He slightly twisted his arm and wrists and felt something rubbing against his skin.

_Leather straps?_

"…you think…remember…wakes up?"

"….don't know… But…will be bad…both...he does or…"

"Why…happen…him?"

"Suffered…lot…"

"Almost…kill…Colonel…"

_KILL?!_

Ed began trashing at once, attempting to cut the straps with the blade of his automail that was still there. What was happening? Why was he tied to a bed? He tried to kill the Colonel? He had attacked the Colonel and now..?

Why didn't he remember any of these things? Did he have amnesia? Memory loss? He wouldn't kill anyone, would he? He hadn't killed that woman, it was an accident, right?

He didn't stop trashing till he felt a slap across his face. Someone was shaking him violently and yelling at him.

"EDWARD!"

Ed opened his eyes and a few other panicked looks met his eyes. Mustang held him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Why…why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked, his eyes bloodshot. "W-Why am I tied to the bed? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled and continued thrashing.

"Ed! Ed, calm down, alright. We figured you had a split-personality, okay? So-"

Edward's eyes went even wider as he stared around the room, everyone around the room staring at him. "Split…personality? What are you…saying..?" he whispered with frail in his voice. "Did I really…try to kill you?"

Mustang didn't know how to answer. If only Hughes were here. Why did he have to take a vacation at a time like this?

"No, Ed." He heard Hawkeye tell him as he took a seat.

But Mustang knew that it was a pathetic lie. Edward would see right through it. Well, it was worth a try. Ed had suddenly turned calm. He had stopped thrashing, didn't speak, and didn't make eye contact.

"Can you get these straps off?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry, Ed. We don't want you doing anything if your personality changes again, okay?" Roy Mustang replied softly.

"I see." Ed said coldly, running his fingers on the mattress.

_I see. So that's how it is._

He continued to stare up at the ceiling, ignoring everyone around him. They were lying to him, he knew that.

_I have a blade on my automail, I was knocked out, and I'm tied to this bed. Good one, Lieutenant Hawkeye._

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, trying to redeem his calm. The Philosopher's Stone had turned out to be a fake, he'd killed the murderer and now there was a part of him trying to kill the Colonel and his crew.

But he couldn't break down. No. He wouldn't do it again. He'd done it that night in front of his brother, when that woman died. But it wouldn't happen again. Only in total darkness, or when he was completely alone he would allow himself to break down.

The image of that woman's bloodied face appeared in front of his eyes again and he bit his lip until he felt the coppery taste in his mouth.

"Chief?"

"Yes?" Ed asked without opening his eyes. It was Havoc. What were they planning to do? Ed wondered.

_Just leave me here for days till my split personality dies off? I don't think there's a way to treat this unless… Unless I…_

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything that could make you feel better? You know that wasn't really you, right? It's not your fault, you can't control it."

_Fault…Blame…Control…Death…_

"No."

"Do you want us to call Alphonse?"

_Alphonse…What would he think? _

"No."

Ed knew he was being awfully cold and quiet just as he had when the Colonel had come to visit him. Well, it had worked. There was a hand on top of his hand. A warm one.

He pulled his hand away the best he could with his wrist tied down.

"Ed, you have to stop keeping things inside you. Maybe if we talk, then we can sort some stuff out. Now we could start with Dasher, that murderer, alright?"

Ed opened his eyes and stared at Mustang, annoyed. "Uh huh." He mumbled.

_I don't trust you Mustang. So don't act like you care._

_You would get into a ton of trouble if anyone found about this, wouldn't you?_

"So, do you want to tell us what Dasher told you?"

Ed turned his head away.

_I have no intention of speaking with you._

"That's none of your business."

"Don't give me that." Mustang said, his voice still soft. Havoc and Hawkeye watched from the side, pretending to be doing something else. Fuery, Falman and Breda had left a few minutes ago. They couldn't leave the office empty for so long.

"He told me the reason he was killing people. That's all."

The room had gone totally silent. The only sound was Ed caressing the sheet under him with his fingers to calm himself.

"That's all?" Havoc echoed, looking confused.

Ed still had his face trained on the wall, he didn't notice Mustang getting up and bending over him to see his face.

"What?" Ed said coldly.

"Are you…yourself now?"

_Stay calm…Of course they doubt you. Keep yourself calm… Hold it... Hold it._

Ed squinted his eyes and met Mustang's. "If you're asking me if I'm trying to kill you then no." he said and turned his gaze on the wall once again.

Roy turned wary at the coldness, seeing that Ed was implying something. He was shaking when he came into the office, about to break down. But now, he was acting really cold. Just like the time he'd went to visit him. He wasn't even asking questions which scared everyone in the room.

"No, Ed, I d-didn't mean-" He stuttered but Ed cut him off again.

"He said some stuff about you too, Colonel."

Roy Mustang froze, wondering why Ed would tell him that. "W-What did he say?" he asked.

Was Ed being cold only to them? Had he spoken with Alphonse?

"Oh, you know, the usual. Stuff everybody knows."

Was Edward trying to imply something? Roy slowly turned to Lieutenant Hawkeye and Havoc. Riza shrugged where Jean beckoned towards himself.

Roy got up from his seat and went over to Havoc. "What?" he whispered.

Jean Havoc uneasily shifted on one foot. "Remember when I said that Ed told me we would all suffer?" he murmured.

"And?"

"His exact words were _"You will all suffer. I'll make sure of it. Just like you did with me."_"

Roy Mustang's eyes went wide. "Like we did with him? What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned back to his seat next to the bed Ed was lying on. "So, Ed…uh…what about the mission in Salzetrax? You want to talk about it?"

"Why not?" Ed replied.

_I can take it. I will not act the way I did when they said I attacked Lieutenant Havoc and the Colonel. I will contain myself._

"O-Okay. So tell us. What happened when you got to the town?" Havoc asked, sitting by the window and staring at Ed.

"No one was outside." He started. "The person in charge of the inn told us about the murders. We asked him about the Stone, he said he had thought that Stone was just legendary and that he didn't know. Then we went to two other houses. One said that they didn't know what that was and the other said they've never heard of that rumor."

Lieutenant Hawkeye threw a horrified glance at the Colonel. Why was Ed acting so calm and cool?

"So then I went outside around 9 pm and walked around. Then this crazy woman came out of nowhere like I suspected and jumped me. I asked her about the Philosopher's Stone. She said _"What a rumor. I just do this…"_" Ed lifted his left wrist as much as the strap allowed him and brought it down in a fist. "_"…till they die."_"

"She…stabbed you?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, she did." Ed said with total calmness. "Then she tried to again but I waved my blood in front of me till it stabbed her. And she died. She released her grip on the knife and looked up at me. She coughed some blood, said a few last words and died. Blood poured out of her like water and there was a huge pool under my feet and-"

"T-that's enough, Ed." Roy said.

_He's describing everything in perfect detail. It's not helping, _he thought. _If anything, it's getting worse._

"What did she say?" Havoc wondered, nursing his face once again.

Ed didn't respond. "Colonel, can I have a glass of water?" he asked instead, not leaving his gaze from the ceiling.

"Of course." Roy mumbled, standing up and walking towards the sink.

That's when Ed struck. He activated the transmutation circles one by one that he'd carved on the straps with his nails. He was distracting them all this time, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Ed cut the rest of the straps with his blade, stood up and ran out of the door.

Roy Mustang dropped the glass filled with water, ignoring the shattered pieces on the floor. He began running after Edward, along with Lieutenant Hawkeye and Havoc. Had Ed had changed personalities again? What was he planning?

How were they tricked so easily?

Ed began running as fast as he can, ignoring the officers who threw glances at him. A pain rose in his stomach. It wasn't completely healed from the stab wound.

As he exited the Eastern Headquarters, he felt the cold breeze against his skin. Well, he was only wearing his tank top on top and his arms were out in the open. He could hear the running and all the noise behind him. Of course, they were after him. But he didn't care. He only needed little time to do what he planned.

He reached the dorms in a matter of minutes and dove into their room.

"Brother?" Al asked as Ed drove past him without acknowledging him. He entered the room that he slept in and locked the door.

Alright, now he had to calm down.

_If I have an alter ego, then I'll make sure he won't do whatever he wants with my body. He won't kill anyone. I won't kill anyone._

_I'M NOT A KILLER!_

Without a second thought, he dove the blade of his stomach into his newly-healed stomach. He gasped in pain but he couldn't stop now. He rapidly pulled out and stabbed himself again.

He dropped to his knees and coughed blood. It was pooling all around him now.

Finally, he transmuted his arm back to its original shape, getting rid of the blade. He fell sideways, and like a fish out of water, he struggled to breathe.

_This is not for me, but for you, _Ed thought.

The pool of blood grew bigger and reached to his hair, staining it crimson.

There was a commotion outside. He could hear voices, though not was also pounding against the door. Ed didn't mind if they got to him now. He'd already done what he planned.

A flash of alchemy, and the lock was destroyed.

Colonel Roy Mustang pushed the door open and found himself unable to breathe at the sight. Blood reached to his feet and he dropped to his knees.

He heard Alphonse gasp behind him while Hawkeye began comforting him. Havoc ran to the phone and was calling an ambulance.

"YOU IDIOT! Why would you do such a thing?!" Roy yelled as he slowly flipped Ed to his back and began applying pressure to the wound.

Edward slightly yelped at the sudden burst of pain. "I thought…" he wheezed. "I thought that if I was injured to the point I couldn't move…then I wouldn't try to…try to kill anyone… I'm sorry…"

* * *

A/N: And now everyone will hate me and I'm going to lose my readers D: NO, ED IS NOT SUICIDAL. I REPEAT: HE IS NOT SUICIDAL, LOOK AT THE LAST PARAGRAPH! Yeah, it was kind of necessary. Sorry… Everything will resolve in the end, don't worry. Edward's calm and cold face will disappear...*whistles*

I hope you liked that (probably not, but oh well. What else could I say? xD) and I'll update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! I'M WAITING TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was actually going to update yesterday, but I got caught up reading TvTropes…for 3 hours straight. Uh…let's see, not very much action in here. Hehe. And an idea began forming in my head, for like a side story… Thanks for the reviews by the way. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I CAN SEE THE AMOUNT OF FOLLOWERS AND VIEWS RIGHT? You lazy, lazy people who don't review!

Dashita Tichou: You…killed a character? 0_0 How dare you!?

Fatealchemist: Yeah, well I might start another story like I said... I mean like, this arc (don't know how to say it) is going to be over and then a new one might start. Sounds good?

FlyingInMySleep: What were you going to do with plus signs and equals? And no, actually it's not really…that devilish… Well…um…

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Roy rapped his hands on the little desk as he stared at his youngest subordinate lying in the bed with his eyes closed. Though he knew, his sleep wasn't a peaceful one.

After getting Ed to a hospital, Lieutenant Hawkeye had explained what had happened to Al. According to her, Alphonse had taken the news pretty well, knowing his brother would overcome this.

It had been over a day since the incident. Luckily, the ambulance had come quickly and Edward hadn't lost so much blood. Knowing how much Ed hated hospitals, Roy Mustang had gotten the discharge papers and gotten them back to the dorms.

Now Alphonse sat beside Ed's bed and held his hand in his own metal hands. Sure, Alphonse couldn't feel, and his brother was still unconscious. But even though, he had said that Ed had to know that there was someone for him, even in his sleep.

Roy felt the need to be in the room for some reason while Lieutenant Hawkeye and Havoc waited outside unless something happened. Maybe it was the fact that Ed was being particularly cold to him ever since the mission with the serial killer known as Dasher.

"_He said some stuff about you too, Mustang. You know, the usual. Stuff everybody knows."_

What does everyone know? What did he mean?

"_I'll thank you if it turns out to be true."_

Maybe that was it. The Philosopher's Stone had turned out to be a rumor after all and on top of it all, Ed had accidentally killed the murderer.

But no, Ed had began acting cold before he went to Salzetrax. He hadn't responded to any short comments he'd made. Just a nod, an angry look and that was it.

And what about the split-personality?

"_Of course, I never expected you to understand since you're the one who caused all this!"_

Caused what? Caused Ed to have a split-personality? How?

"_You find fault in everyone except yourself."_

What had Mustang done to him? Was it that the Stone had turned out to be a fake? But no, Roy was sure that lead would be a good one.

He recalled Ed's words when he came to the office yesterday, right before the split-personality kicked in.

"_I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! I…I d-didn't…I didn't d-do a-anything…"_

He had broken down back then. But it hadn't taken long for him to put an expressionless face. Maybe that was how he kept himself from crying, from giving in. Put on an emotionless mask and pretend nothing ever happened. That's what Ed was doing when Roy had come to visit him, when he awoke tied to the bed.

"_Did I really try to…kill you?"_

Of course, that was probably what caused Ed to do this. He'd accidentally killed someone once, and he was feeling so guilty that he knew he couldn't allow himself to even have the idea of killing again. And to prevent himself, he'd taken desperate measures.

Edward shifted on the bed, his fingers tightening around Alphonse. He was waking up. He was waking up. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes and focusing his gaze on Al.

"Hey brother? It's you, isn't it?" Alphonse asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Edward wouldn't harm him even if he changed personalities, would he? Of course not. He was mad at the Colonel and his crew probably. Lieutenant Hawkeye had explained that Ed had attacked Havoc simply because he was mad at what he said but Alphonse recalled what Ed had told him in Salzetrax.

"_Looks like we'll just have to wait till tonight. Then we'll know for sure that the Stone rumor was something the Colonel made-up."_

Yeah. That was probably it.

"Yes." Ed responded with a shaky voice. "I-I'm-"

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault, is it? You can't control the other you."

Ed suddenly released his grip from Al's and looked away. "Yeah…thanks Alphonse." He mumbled.

"Edward?"

Ed's eyes fell upon Colonel Mustang who was sitting a few meters away from his bed. "Why did you do it? We could have found another way… You didn't have to…do this." He said, trying to meet his gaze with him.

But Edward was pretending not to hear. "I don't think I'll try to kill anyone anytime soon, eh?" he asked with a comical tone in his voice. But no one laughed.

"Brother, please…you know we're here so why don't you-"

Ed turned back to Alphonse with a tired face. "What do you want me to do, Al? Pretend like nothing ever happened? Recount what happened that night? I've already done that."

Al stared down at his hand. "Well, brother, something needs to be done so you can overcome this. We've got a Stone to find, like you said."

Mustang saw something flicker in Ed's eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Yeah…We do…" Edward said, mind seemingly wandering off again.

"Do you want to sleep or rest? The doctor said you'll heal in a week or so. I'll be here all the time, so you don't have to worry."

_A week?_

"Uh huh." Ed said and closed his eyes. He knew they would be closed for a long time before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Ed awoke, Al was still beside him. And so was the Colonel. Why was he there? Wasn't it already the other day or so? Shouldn't he be at work?

"Mustang?" he asked, looking at him. Roy raised his head and looked towards him.

"You're awake." He said, looking surprised.

"Why are you here?"

"Brother…" Al started.

"Why aren't you at work?" Ed tried again.

This time, it was the Colonel that was avoiding his eyes. "I took a few days off. I was…worried…"

Ed raised his eyebrows.

_I just can't bring myself to believe that. I'm sorry, Colonel…_

_I tried not to believe what Dasher said, what that woman said...but I can't anymore. I though about it…and it seems true._

He turned his face away.

"How long are you going to be staying here?"

Mustang's hand fidgeted. "I-We're waiting to see if you'll change personalities. I want to be here if that happens…"

"Is that so. So that means you'll be sleeping here?"

Roy turned towards the bed where Al slept, and Al spoke up. "Yeah, he'll sleep in my bed." Alphonse explained. "I can't sleep anyway so I'll be in the living room during the night."

Roy Mustang saw Ed immediately turn tense as he stared at Alphonse. But he didn't say anything.

Maybe Ed didn't want to be close to him. Or maybe he was hiding something. Roy knew it had something to do with what Ed had said when he switched personalities. When he'd said that Mustang was the one who caused all of it…or when he'd told them that they find mistakes in everyone but themselves.

But Ed couldn't remember what he'd said, could he?

Unless he had already switched personalities and was faking everything.

Well, he'd figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

_Night 1_

Roy Mustang decided to observe Edward till he fell asleep before he decided to sleep himself. Ed was allowed to turn on his side now. So he turned with his back facing Mustang and pulled the covers way above his head. Roy waited, and he was sure he was trembling under those sheets. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Al had told him that Mustang was going to be sleeping in his room. Sure, he'd talked to Al but it had been small talk about alchemy or old memories.

"Ed, are you asleep?"

The room was pretty hot and Roy was sweating even without any blankets. What was Fullmetal doing?

There was no response, so he decided that Edward was asleep He stood up and walked towards his bed. He held the covers and tried to push them down.

They didn't budge. Ed was holding an iron grip on them. Bending over, Mustang saw Ed's face.

His eyes were closed, he wasn't sweating and he wasn't trembling.

Then what was it before? Did he think he saw him shaking in the dark?

He entered back to his own bed and closed his eyes.

What he didn't know was that Ed turned around and took a while to stare at him before going to sleep himself.

* * *

_Night 2_

Roy Mustang didn't sleep till three am that day. He pretended to be asleep, but in reality, he was waiting for something to happen. He had to know if Ed had really changed personalities and was faking everything. The day had passed like before, Edward hadn't talked. Just nodded at certain questions, asked for water and went back to sleep. He eventually threw a few glances Mustang's way and Lieutenant Hawkeye and Havoc who had come to visit but he hadn't even made direct eye contact.

So Roy waited, observing Ed from where he lay. He had changed positions every two minutes and Roy knew he was awake. The blanket had come down too, up to his hips, revealing the bandage under the tank top which had come up a few centimeters.

And there it went. Edward flipped on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. And then the shaking began.

He was crying.

Roy saw Ed's body shook, his hands grab the blanket and pull it back up. Eventually, he turned on his side, holding his stomach. He lay there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. After a while, he slightly raised his head, flipped the pillow over and continued laying there with eyes closed.

Damn, why did he have to keep this all in? Roy was right. Ed was hiding everything by putting on a cold face. He was pretending like everything was fine by acting so distant.

It was _not fine._

Roy got up from his bed and sat on the chair next to Ed's bed.

Edward slightly opened his eyes, but seeing who it was, he immediately close them back.

"Edward." Roy said, pointing out that he knew Edward was awake and that he saw what happened.

Edward's face went from slightly surprised to serious and expressionless as before.

"What?" he asked roughly, eyes boring into Mustang's.

Roy could read his eyes.

"_Leavemealone. Leavemealone. Leavemealone. Gobacktosleep. Forgetwhatyoujustsaw. Leavemealone."_

He wasn't going to let it go that easy. "You know, Ed." He started crossing his knees. "It's not healthy to keep things inside you. You can talk to us. Even someone like you is allowed to cry-"

"**I'M NOT WEAK!**" Ed cut angrily as he sat up, eyes furious. The bandages around his torso turned red and blood began to seep through the opened wound. But Ed didn't seem to have noticed it. His eyes had changed.

Roy Mustang's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "I never said anything like that." He put his hands around Ed's shoulders, and tried to push him down, worried about the wound. "Lay down, you opened your wound."

Edward smacked his hand away. He reached out to the counter next to his bed, grabbed the empty glass cup and smashed it against Mustang's head.

The glass broke and Roy fell on the floor unconscious, blood tricking down his forehead.

Hearing Al's footsteps coming this way, Ed transmuted a lock on the door. Then he made an opening on the wall to the outside. Ignoring the blood on his stomach and the glass on the floor, he began dragging Mustang outside. When he was outside, he transmuted a wagon and put Roy in it. He began to run who-knows-where, bringing the wagon with him. It wouldn't be long before he achieved his goal now.

* * *

Alphonse knocked on the door. "Colonel? Brother?" he yelled.

No answer. He put his hand around the handle and twisted it but the door didn't budge.

"Brother…" Al mumbled as he took out a chalk and transmuted the lock. He ran in and the first thing he saw was the two empty beds. There were shattered glass on the floor and a blood trail, drip by drip on the floor leading into the empty opening at the wall. It had been transmuted and the cold breeze was coming into the room, the drapes moving slightly.

"No…" Al said as he ran outside. A part of the floor had also been transmuted. Ed must have used something to carry the Colonel.

"EDWARD!" He called out into the darkness, but received no response. He looked down at the floor of the yard. He could see a bit of blood here and there, it was going somewhere. But about four meters, it disappeared. The grass was hiding it. That, or Ed had transmuted the ground to hide where he was going. Alphonse couldn't tell in the dark.

He ran back to the dorms and grabbed a phone.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, brother ran off with the Colonel! We have to find them! Please, he's bleeding!"

"_Alphonse, calm down. We'll be there, okay?"_

Al was surprised. Hawkeye sounded as if she hadn't even gone to sleep at all.

"_Don't do anything till we get there!"_

"Okay."

Al sat on the Colonel's bed, staring at the blood stains on his brother's bed. Had he changed personalities? He had only heard yelling coming from the room. Then there was silence. And how would Ed manage to go so far with that injury? Plus he'd taken the Colonel with him.

_Why brother? What did those killers tell you?_

* * *

A/N: MWAAHAHAHHAHAHAA! That was my revenge. To people who didn't review. You had it coming. 8D

Ahem ahem. Colonel Bastard messed up big. He really hit the wrong spot, didn't he? I won't say anything about the next chapter. Ha Haha. Ha Haha Haha. Yeah. GO AHEAD AND DIE OFF CURIOSITY. And rain me down with your "Update!" reviews. ;D But I'll update when I want to...which is three days or so. *evil laugh*

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! So here's Chapter 7… And let's see… people are worried about Ed killing Roy, huh? Well, you just have to read to find out if he'll do it. Hehe. By the way, good news! The story won't end on Chapter 8… I got a new idea to continue the story. I mean, it's like a little side story and it will probably be short. It's going to involve Drachma by the way. ;D (no war)  
ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Waking up had been an unpleasant experience for Colonel Roy Mustang. The first thing he noticed was that he had a sore back and neck and his legs were totally numb. He couldn't feel them.

He opened his eyes and found himself nose to nose with the ground. He raised his head and saw that he was stuck to the floor up to his hips. He could only move his arms and head.

A light came on. Ed was sitting on a chair in front of him with an amused expression on his face. Since Mustang was in level with the legs of the chair, he could clearly see the blood that ran down coming from Edward's stomach.

"E-Ed, why did-"

Ed stood up and sat on the floor to face Mustang. "Why did I bring you here?" Roy gasped, looking around. "You…you changed personalities again…And this place, it's-"

"Tucker's house." Ed cut him calmly. "Why are you so surprised? There isn't anywhere else I could go, is there?"

Roy Mustang raised his eyebrows and tried to keep his cool. He peered into Ed's eyes and talked. "What's wrong with you, Ed? What have we ever done to you?"

Ed laughed until tears began falling down his eyes as he held his stomach injury. "You're really funny, Mustang, asking that question." He replied, creeping Mustang out. "Tell me Colonel, would you leave me behind if I became an obstacle in your way?"

Roy was taken aback at the question. "Of course not!" he replied harshly, as if he was angry at Ed for even considering the idea.

Edward put a hand on his chin and shook his head mockingly. "I see. Is that why you got me admitted to the military for your little promotion? Is that why I'm nothing more than a tool?"

Roy's mouth formed an "o". "What are you saying Ed? I let you join the military so that you and your brother-"

Edward slammed his fist on the floor. "No, you didn't, bastard. If you're expecting me to forget the way you came to Winry's, asking me if I'd rather drown in my own pity or join the military, then you're badly mistaken. Oh that nice way you have with words, they could get under anyone's skin really easily, can't they?" he smiled smugly and bent down closer to Roy. "And I had really thought you were there to help me. Me, a lost little weak boy. How stupid of me to give in so easily…"

Ed took his hands away from his stomach and began drawing something on the floor with the blood.

"No, Edward, listen to me! I do want to help you, I really-"

"Sure you do!" Ed cut him again. "You don't give a shit about what happens to me! You might seem like you're worried about you, but that's because you're worried about getting demoted if anything happens to someone under your command."

"Ed-"

"You must have been thinking _"Now that I got my promotion, all I need is to keep him out of my hair."_"

Now Roy slammed his hands on the cold floor. "I would never do such a thing!" Now that he looked around, he realized that Ed was drawing a circle around him.

"What are you doing? Ed, you can't be serious!"

Edward put his hands on his hair and threw it over his shoulder to prevent it from coming in front of his face. "No?" he asked. "Are you telling me I can't use you the same way you used me?" He said with mock confusion as he drew another circle around the circle he drew.

"_You will all suffer. I'll make sure of it. Just like you did with me."_

"What are you saying? I-" Roy Mustang began secretly searching his pockets.

Edward sighed again. "I didn't come back from one year of painful automail surgery so that you could make fun of me!"

Mustang secretly wore one of his gloves and stared back. "Edward, if I ever hurt you by teasing you then just tell me…I'm sorry, alright? If you stop this, I won't ever call you short, please!"

Ed's eyes grew more furious. "You think that's all?!" He made a move to punch him but stopped when Mustang pointed a glove at him, about to snap.

"Edward, listen to me. I'll use this if I have to. I'll do it."

Ed stood up with effort and grinned. "Of course you would. It's kill or be killed. After a while it becomes a habit, doesn't it? Then in the end you become a murderer. So go on, Colonel. Snap."

Roy opened his mouth, horrified. What was this kid saying? Was his split-personality that messed-up? He really didn't care if he burned?"

"Why the hesitation, Mustang? I don't think you got your title _'Hero of the Ishvalan War'_ by hesitating, did you?"

"EDWARD!"

Ed smiled. "Ooh, it seems like I hit a nerve. There were lot of CHILDREN in Ishval too, right? I'm a child too, you can burn me."

Roy arched his eyebrows angrily and snapped, aiming for Ed's leg. Edward didn't move or react as the flames burned the lower part of his leg, a first-degree burn under his knee. Sure, it would hurt a bit but it was totally harmless. Though, Ed didn't even flinch. He clapped his hands and touched the ground, making Mustang sink into the floor a bit more till his hands were also buried in cement.

"Like I thought." Ed said. "You don't care about what happens to your subordinate as long as you're out of danger. But it's weird. You didn't burn me enough to get me out of action. Surely you knew that a pathetic little flame wouldn't do anything in your favor. Then why? Because you're angry at me? Because you want to hurt me?"

"NO!" Mustang exploded, trying to free his hands. "I wanted you to stop this! This was only a warning!"

Edward shook his head no. "But we're only starting."

Roy gritted his teeth. "Just tell me why you're doing this! Why did you do this to me?"

Edward sat on the floor again, his back against the cold wall. "Do you know how many leads you sent us on, Colonel?" he asked calmly. "Approximately twenty I believe." He continued. "Ten of them, the stone was just a rumor. Five of them, they were fake. Four, was people mistaking it as a Stone. And one..." he paused and looked at Mustang. "Was nothing." He hissed angrily. "I didn't want to believe what Dasher told me at first. About how you were just using me. The missions, I knew I had to do them. When the Stones turned out to be fakes, I was okay with it. Ten of them were rumors, but they always had some thief, or killer behind it. Why was it always that? Maybe you already knew that they were ONLY rumors, but sent me there on false hope to catch those killers and thieves."

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Mustang yelled, desperately. Of course, he would think the same if he was in Ed's place. Failure after failure…

Edward looked down and pulled his knees to his chest. "Whenever I told Al that we would definitely find it one day, a piece of me died. In the end, I kept failing him. Nothing happened. Two years, twenty leads. Twenty different towns, cities, villages… Alphonse lost two years of his life. Because of me. There isn't anyone he could depend on, and I kept disappointing him. Though I still didn't blame you." He sighed. "Until the unexpected happened. Until you decided to mess with my life. Until the rumor in Salzetrax turned out to be the one YOU made up."

Roy Mustang's jaw dropped. "What are you saying?" he barely got out. What was Ed saying? That he was the one that made the rumor?

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Let's see…you said that the killer was using a Stone to kill people. But there were only stab wounds on the victim's body ALONG with the knife still in them. Now…where does someone get Philosopher's Stone from stab wound and knives?"

"F-Fullmetal-"

"Not only that, the townspeople had _NO IDEA _about the rumor you spoke off. They actually asked me what a Philosopher's Stone was."

"Ed…"

"And then the woman attacked me and said the military was using me. She repeated the same things Dasher told me. Of course, hearing the same things from two different people had some effects on me. I did anything I could do to convince myself not to believe them…"

"EDWARD!"

"But that's when the woman said it. She told me _"Your superior sent you here to deal with me. It's as if he's trying to kill you, or trying to turn you into a killer. Which is what you are now." _AND SHE JUST DROPPED DEAD IN FRONT OF ME!"

Roy Mustang gasped, frozen in shock.

_No… That couldn't have happen…Why?_

Why did they have to mess with his mind? Everything suddenly made sense at once. The distance Ed had with him, the words he said, the formality… This was what really had happened.

"I…I didn't make up a rumor, Ed! I was really trying to help you!"

But Edward didn't seem to be listening. He had finished drawing the circle around Mustang and was staring at the door as if he was waiting for someone.

"I'll finally be free of your blackmailing, your taunts, your smirks, your lies… And Alphonse will get his body back. I'll use you the same way you used me, Mustang. Your body for his."

Roy knew this was his fault from the start, though he didn't know how to convince the boy at a time like this. Ed had spilled everything, every thought he was keeping in. And now…

"Look at yourself, Fullmetal! I don't even recognize you! What would Alphonse say if he saw you now? Do you think he'll be proud of what his brother has done?"

There was suddenly a glint in Ed's eyes.

_That flame…_

But it disappeared as fast as it came. "I don't mind what he thinks of me as long as he gets his body back! Alphonse probably already hates me for getting him stuck in that armor in the first place! And once you're disposed off, I don't care if I-"

Suddenly, he clutched his head and bent down, clearly in pain. "Stop it…" he moaned. "Get out…"

"Ed…ward?" Edward, is that you?"

Ed raised his head back up, his eyes bloodshot more than ever. "I will not let anything interrupt this! Not ever." He said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Roy tried. He knew it. The Ed he knew, he was trying to take back the control. Though it wasn't working. The mistrust that this Ed had was winning over him. "Edward, please! Come back!"

Ed suddenly turned and punched Mustang on the face, his head snapping to one side. "SHUT UP, BASTARD!" he wheezed, his injury troubling him. "I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!"

And then the door suddenly opened. Alphonse entered with Lieutenant Hawkeye, Havoc, a just-woken up Fuery, Breda and Falman.

Ed and Mustang turned their heads that way. Edward grinned and clapped his hands. "Well, well, they finally found us. What took you so long? I was sure you'd trace the blood in a shorter amount of time." He said, sitting on the floor and raising one hand on the transmutation circle.

"B-brother…You're injured…" Alphonse said as he began to advance Ed.

Though Edward payed no attention to his words. "Thanks for coming here, Alphonse. I wanted you to be here when I gave you your body."

Everyone threw glances at each other, guns in hands. Though, Ed didn't even seem to acknowledge that they were there.

"What?" Al asked, staring down at Roy Mustang, buried halfway in cement. "Colonel?" And then he saw the transmutation circle drawn around it. "Brother! You…you're not…"

Ed smiled widely. "Now, we'll both be free of him. I'll give you your body back using him. He won't be able to manipulate me any longer, won't lie to me, won't blackmail me, WON'T USE ME SINCE HE'LL BE DEAD!"

Everyone in the room gasped at once. "B-Brother, you can't…I…"

"I don't need to go after false leads any longer!" Ed said, hand over the transmutation circle.

Mustang gulped, his eyes on Edward's bloodied hand. "Edward, please listen to me. I-"

"NO, I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU! I won't let you manipulate me any longer!"

Hawkeye raised her gun, "Ed?" she asked softly. "Come on, you're injured. Just drop this and we'll forget this ever happened…" she said.

"You want me to drop the chance of getting Al's body back and getting rid of this bastard?" he asked ridiculously. "I will never!"

Alphonse took another step closer to Ed. "BROTHER! I don't want you to kill anyone so you could get my body back! PLEASE!"

Ed turned back to Al, his eyes cold and lifeless. "I already killed someone Al. There's blood on my hands. I don't care what I have to do if you're getting your body back. This bastard has been sending us on useless leads on purpose! And now I'm a killer! Because of another lead! I don't want to drag you on this journey any longer! I can't stand disappointing you any longer!" he said harshly.

"B-Brother…I can't recognize you! This isn't you! Stop this! Please…"

"NO!" Ed screamed, bringing his hand down on the transmutation circle to activate it. Mustang shut his eyes, and Al's whole body turned rigid.

A shot rang in the air.

The bullet that Lieutenant Hawkeye fired grazed Ed's left shoulder. Edward yelped and fell backwards, while Falman, Fuery and Breda ran to Mustang.

Ed grasped his bleeding arm and sat back up. "Damn it…" he cursed through gritted teeth. He knelt down and began crawling back to transmutation circle. Fuery, Breda and Falman were trying to get Mustang free from the floor without effort, while Alphonse tried to talk sense to his older brother.

"I can't recognize you anymore! Who are you? You're not my brother!" Al said, grabbing Ed's arm.

Edward punched Alphonse's arm away. "I'm the one who got you stuck in that body." He replied, continued to crawl back to the circle. "And I'm the one who's going to give it back to you."

Just before Ed clapped his hand on the transmutation circle, Alphonse stepped on Edward's arm. There was a little snap, and Ed's wrist bent in a weird angle. He howled in pain and dropped at his side, shaking.

"Why..?" Ed whispered, his voice filled with agony, tears falling down his eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother… I didn't want to…" Al said, anguished.

At last, Mustang freed himself from the ground and brushed himself off. He walked towards Ed who was continuing to shake on the floor.

"I just…I just wanted to give you your body back, Al! Why won't you let me? Why…?" he whispered, holding his knees to his chest, curled up on the floor like a beaten dog.

"Ed?" Roy asked softly, a hand extending to touch him.

Even though Ed had his back turned on them, he slapped his hand away with his one good automail arm. "S-Stay…away f-from m-me…" he sobbed.

Alphonse slowly lifted him and pulled him to his lap which Ed didn't oppose.

"Edward, you're okay now." Hawkeye tried to caress his hair. "No need to worry."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ed yelled, pulling closer to Alphonse's cold armor. Al wrapped an arm around Ed's back even though he knew Edward was still in his evil-personality at the moment. Still, it was his brother. Al would never leave him no matter what happened.

"Just…stay…away…" he mumbled, between trembles and he fell limp.

"Brother?" he nudged him and Ed's broken wrist fell.

"I think he passed out from blood loss." Fuery said, staring down.

No one in the room knew what to say. Edward, who had tried to transmute Roy, wasn't the Ed they knew. What about this time though? Would Ed remember anything when he woke up?

To Colonel Roy Mustang, it seemed like it was going to get worse from here.

* * *

A/N: 0_0 *whistles* THAT WAS CA-RAZY! Poor Ed! _"The circle was complete."_ Haha. _"The circle is now complete."_ (I don't watch Star Wars, but I do know that.)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that. I mean, I know you guys like this sort of thing. Torturing Ed and stuff. Because we all have that sadistic part in all of us…some more than others. *points at self* MWAHAHAAHAHAAHA. 8D

-Alright, you know what I said. I'll update in three days unless I don't die/get sick/something unexpected happens. Until then…See you! And yeah, like I said, I have that side-story idea thing in my head and I'll write it. I'm going to start it after I update. It's probably going to start in the middle of Chapter 9…ANYWAYS…

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HEY! WHAT'S UP? Hmm.. I traumatized you with the last chapter, didn't I? Haha, that's great because that's what I was aiming for… Not very much action in this chapter. And yes, I'm going to be very mean to Ed this chapter. DUHHH. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS BTW.

ENJOYYY!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The doctor had told them that a psychiatrist would help Ed's condition, though he was on another job and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Colonel Roy Mustang had contacted other doctors, but none of them were any help.

Edward was with his brother inside the room while Roy decided to give them some privacy. He'd explained what Edward had told him to his crew members and Alphonse. And Al had told him that Ed had already begun acting distant right from the beginning.

Did Edward hate him?

Roy felt guilty. Those words Ed had said…were they true? Had he used Edward? Wasn't he thinking of the promotion when he'd gone to ask him to join the military? He shifted on one foot, eyes searching the floor. Would Edward really transmute him if Alphonse and the others hadn't come? He had no idea.

And what if he didn't remember this incident as well? If he did or didn't, it didn't matter. It would be equally bad in both cases. Though Ed had tried to take back the control, hadn't he?

Roy had always sent Edward on those missions because he, like Ed, had thought it would be a promising lead. But that last one… Why? Where had he gotten that information? He couldn't remember it now.

Was it his fault that Ed had accidentally killed someone? Was it his fault that this was happening to Ed now?

His crew members hadn't spoken to him ever since the incident. Maybe they thought he was guilty, just like Roy did himself. Riza had spoken once though. "We need to do something about this, sir." She'd said. Of course, what she meant was: "You need to do something about this, sir."

Maybe Ed was right. Maybe he shouldn't have blackmailed him. Maybe he shouldn't have blackmailed him and acted a bit sympathetic. And he really had to do something about this killer incident in Salzetrax.

He was going to call Hughes.

* * *

Alphonse continuously stared at his brother's face, knowing how much pain he carried behind that façade. It wouldn't be long before he woke up now. How was he going to explain it to him?

Roy Mustang had wanted to be there when Ed woke up, though Al had specifically told him that he wanted to be alone. He was going to speak with his brother. He could help him. Even though Ed had injured himself for their sake, Al wouldn't blame him. Even though he'd nearly transmuted the Colonel, he wouldn't blame him. Because they were brothers. Because Ed's other personality wouldn't be able to get in the way. Because not matter what happened, Alphonse knew that Edward would never hurt him. Ed would hold a grudge for anyone except Alphonse. Though, Al wished he saw it coming when Ed said that sentence in Salzetrax. When he'd said how the Colonel was the one making up the rumor.

Alphonse felt bad. He'd broken Ed's wrist on purpose, so that he wouldn't transmute the Colonel. But if he hadn't than Ed would never forgive himself. Al wouldn't allow that sort of thing happening to his brother.

Now he understood why Ed had stabbed himself that day.

"_I already killed someone, Al. There's blood on my hands."_

Roy Mustang had explained what Ed had told him. Dasher…he'd toyed with Ed's emotions. But maybe…just maybe he was right. The Colonel, hadn't he blackmailed Edward from the beginning? And all those missions he'd sent him to, why had most of them turned out to be just rumors?

After hearing what the killer woman had said to Ed right before she died, Alphonse saw now how his brother had fallen prey. He would too. But his brother was strong. The strongest person he knew. He would overcome this and Al would help him do it.

What about Mustang then?

It wasn't for Alphonse to think badly of him. Only Edward would forgive him for what had happened…if the Colonel felt guilty that is.

Edward stirred and opened his eyes, blinking several times. He turned to Alphonse who was gently holding his arm.

Silently, tears fell from his eyes. "Thank you, Alphonse." He said, staring at the soul-lit eyes. "Thank you so much.."

Ed seemed to be relieved the see that he wasn't tied to the bed. Though, that didn't matter. He wouldn't be able to move without causing himself great pain. He'd lost lot of blood already.

"For what?" Al asked.

Ed looked down at his stomach. "For stopping me. I saw what was happening and I…" his voice began to tremble and he began to shake. "I c-couldn't do a-anything to stop it…I tried…but I nearly…I nearly-"

"Brother…"

He stopped hearing the soothing tone in his brother's voice. He turned towards his younger brother, and even if his brother couldn't smile, his voice definitely was. "Brother, you know I don't blame you for anything. I know that person wasn't you and that you can't control it. The Colonel even told us that you were trying to take back the control."

Edward seemed to be startled at the mention of the Colonel. His eyes widened. "How…" he gulped. "How is he?" he whispered, avoiding Alphonse's eyes.

"He's outside. And he's fine. He wanted to be here but I told him we wanted to be alone."

Tears fell from Ed's eyes again. "Thank you. Can you call him in? I want to speak with him…privately."

"But, brother-"

"Please, Al." he sobbed. "Just for once."

Alphonse nodded. "I'll come back though."

Ed wiped his eyes and watched his little brother exit the room. He'd told the Colonel all those things… And he'd tried to kill him. Now what would Mustang think of him? Would he court-martial him? Reveal his secret? Why did this have to happen to him?

He must hate me…

_**And about your brother? **_a voice inside him said. _**Do you think he's happy with his brother being a killer?**_

_No… Alphonse wouldn't think that._

_**What do you know? You nearly ruined all the chance to bring him back to his body. Do you think the military would let him go free if you go his body killing Mustang in the process?**_

_No, but that wasn't me!_

_**How many people do you think will believe that story?**_

Edward bowed his head, focusing his eyes on the sheets. Maybe he should have reconsidered calling the Colonel in. He didn't feel so ready anymore.

* * *

"Umm, Colonel?"

Roy turned around at once, focusing his eyes on the suit of armor. "Alphonse." He said. "Your brother, did he-"

"He's awake." Al said flatly. "He wants to see you."

Roy bowed his head, unable to meet eyes. "Is it okay?"

"Yes."

Roy nodded and slowly opened the door. Half-lying and half-sitting on the bed was fourteen-year old child prodigy Edward Elric. But right now, he resembled a broken piece of glass. Of course, he looked much worse than before. Even though he'd gotten a full night's sleep, there were still dark circles under his eyes. He'd pushed the covers down to his hips, unconsciously rubbing his automail hand on his shoulder with the bullet down. His hair was messy and he looked up as Roy walked in. Seeing those blank eyes, Mustang tried to put on a sympathetic look, but wasn't very successful.

"Colonel," he began and looked down at the sheets again. "P-please, d-don't-" his voice shook so he stopped. "Please don't send Al to a laboratory." He said. "You could court-martial me, I won't object, but please-"

Roy stopped him by slapping him on the face.

Ed looked up, startled.

"I would never do such thing." Roy said harshly. "I didn't get you admitted to the military so that I could ruin your life, Edward." He added softly.

_But I nearly ended your life, _Ed wanted to say. But nothing came out.

Roy sighed and sat beside Edward's bed. "Listen Fullmetal. You need to understand that what happened was not your fault."

_Right…_ Ed thought sarcastically. _Might as well say the human transmutation wasn't my fault when you're at it._

"I don't blame for anything you tried to do. Because that wasn't you."

Ed bowed his head, looking defeated.

Roy sighed again. "You want another painkiller? A glass of water?"

"No."

"How's your stomach?" Roy asked, peeking at the bandage.

"It's fine." Ed responded.

"Listen, Ed," he began. "You have to stop building a wall around you. I just want to help you." He made a move to touch his shoulder but Ed flinched.

_Yeah, but I'm just a nuisance for you._

_**That's right. He already used you once. How do you know he's not really lying to you? Can you really trust him?**_

_But he's…_

_**Sweet talking you, that's all. Like Alphonse. How can you know for sure that Al doesn't blame you? Sure, he can't blame you for the split-personality, but how do you know he doesn't blame you for the transmutation? You're the one who dragged him into it after all. He must loathe you.**_

_He said-_

_**The only reason he's following you is because you're his only chance of getting his body back. He's an empty shell after all, he can get killed easily, might get sent to a lab, arrested… But you're the one who got him stuck in that body, so you're the one who has to give it back to him. That's why he's putting up with you. He's comforting you and helping you because he can't allow you to die. You're his only hope.**_

"Hey, Ed? Your hands are shaking…"

_**How can you trust what anyone says? The Colonel lied to you, didn't he? He used you. Might have given you a fake lead, turned you into a killer… You told him, right? Now he knows what you think of him. So now he'll try to make you believe that what you said weren't true. Manipulating you once again and aiming at your weak points. But you won't fall for it, will you?**_

"Edward?"

_But what if it's all true? What if I'm wrong? Maybe he really was helping me right from the beginning. And I just couldn't see it. I nearly killed him. I'm a threat, aren't am I? Who knows what could happen in the next two weeks? What if I kill Mustang for real? Then I'll get executed…the chance to get Alphonse's body would be lost forever…_

_Even if they restrict me, I'll find a way. Like I did back in his office…_

_Then what am I supposed to do?_

"Alphonse!" Roy Mustang called out. "Can you call the nurse?"

He turned back to Edward and shook him slightly by the automail. "I guess you won't talk this time, eh? Well, I'll wait. We've got plenty of time."

Ed turned slightly, a lost look on his face. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Huh?" Roy blinked. "Umm… We just have to be patient. Just a bit more."

Edward didn't respond.

Alphonse returned with the nurse who came to check up on Edward. "Brother? How's it going?"

"Fine."

"What happened? Why did you want me to call the nurse?" he looked both at the Colonel and his older brother while the nurse checked Ed's blood pressure.

"Ed…he spaced out a bit-"

"I was just remembering something." Ed replied. "Sorry."

They stayed silent after that, with Ed staring into the distance, Roy looking at Edward, and Alphonse watching Mustang.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye dropped later that day with Jean Havoc, and Heymans Breda.

"Hello, Edward." She said. "How are your injuries?"

Edward didn't make eye contact. "Healing."

Breda noticed the bottle full of milk on the tray. "You didn't drink your milk." He pointed. "How come?"

Alphonse chuckled.

"I don't like milk." Edward retorted.

"Maybe that's why you're so short, eh?" Havoc grinned.

"Yeah. Probably." Ed deadpanned.

People in the room frowned.

"Hey, Ed…I'm sorry about your shoulder…" Lieutenant Hawkeye said with sincerity.

Ed brushed it off. "No, no. You did what you had to do. Thank you. For stopping me I mean."

"Did you know, Mr. Hughes will be here so-"

The door opened. "Hey, Ed!" Maes Hughes yelled. "I heard what happened and I…" he took a out a photo from his pocket. "brought you a picture of Elysia!"

Breda sighed. "Sir, that's not really-"

"Lieutenant Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye can you go and buy me lunch? I came from a long way and I'm really hungry. Alphonse, can you go with them?"

"Okay…"

Soon, the crew left the room leaving Maes Hughes. Mr. Hughes sat on the chair facing Ed's bed and turned to him. "Edward," he began. "You survived human transmutation, had automail surgery in one year, and joined the military at the age of twelve. This is going to be easy, right?"

Edward kept his eyes fixed on the bed sheets. "I killed someone."

Maes Hughes sighed. "You know, it's not really considered killing if you were trying to protect yourself."

"Doesn't matter. She still died because I stabbed her." Edward said, curling his hands into fists.

Maes Hughes frowned and decided to change the subject. "What about Roy? He told me some stuff you told him when you were in your split-personality. Do you know what you said?"

Ed scowled. It seemed like Mr. Hughes was the only one capable of getting to him. "Yes."

"Are they true?"

Again, he was the only one who would ask him that question. "I…I don't trust him anymore…And I don't trust myself."

Maes nodded. "Though you weren't going to transmute Roy in your own will, right? The stuff you said might be some of the things you were feeling but the whole running-away-to-Tucker's-house and the attempted transmutation wasn't you."

Somehow, he seemed to understand him.

"I…I did try to stop myself but…it didn't work." He buried his face in his hands. "I n-nearly k-killed the C-Co-"

There was an assuring hand on his back. "Yeah, but we're here. So you didn't. In a week or so a psychologist will be here. And then everything will be fine."

Ed nodded without glancing up. "I hope so."

Maes patted him on the back. "You'll be fine."

* * *

Maes Hughes exited the room and was met with Roy Mustang. He stared up at him expectantly as Alphonse walked past them and entered the room without noticing them.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Hughes asked as they made their way outside.

"So…" Roy began. "What did you guys talk about?"

Maes scorned. "He's worried what he might do when he's with his other personality." He sighed. "And the stuff he said to you… It turns out that he actually _does_ think a bit that way."

Roy Mustang froze. "He…does? Both of his personalities?"

"Yes." Hughes put his hands in his pockets. "Can't blame him though. You were never the sympathetic type. Your actions plus the murder might have pushed him over the edge."

Roy looked down at the sidewalk. "But I-"

"Yes, yes, you were really trying to help him by sending him on those leads. But Ed's right too. Whenever he went after a lead, even if the Stone was a fake, there would be some criminal around for him to catch. If I were him, I'd probably think the same after what Dasher said…and that murderer woman said." He stopped walking and turned to his best friend. "I don't mean to insult you Roy, but you've always been pretty cold with him. Like I said, your actions, the false leads, the murder and all that teasing really got to him. I think he's scared that he's weak. That he's not strong enough for Alphonse."

Roy looked up from the floor, a guilty look on his face. "Maes, can you look into something for me?"

Hughes smiled. "Of course. What is it?"

* * *

A/N: YAYYYYY! MR. HUGHES RETURNS! HE'S HERE TO CHEER EVERYONE UP! And haha, Ed got slapped... Edward didn't respond to being called short! GASP! Alright, so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. In the next chapter, everything will probably resolve and then the short Drachma story will start. Uh…also…*smiles evilly* there will be something in the next chapter that will make you regret that you said that you wanted to kill me for turning Ed into a killer. Ah well, STAY IN SUSPENSE, I'M NOT TELLING YOU, MWAHHAHAA

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS A LOT FOR READING!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I don't really have anything to say today. I read a few really really dark and disturbing fics so I'm kinda down… Like I said, today's the chapter that everything will go down and the Drachma story will start. I'm guessing people will probably see this chapter as a bit disappointing… Ah well...that's what I came up with. Dx And you'll all regret for hating on me for turning Ed into a killer… Why?

WELL, read to find out…thanks for the reviews by the way.

elysenjazz: Yes..yes you are. I doubt that anyone asked you though..Did they?

FlyingInMySleep: No… How do I get rid of the split-personality? Read and you'll see.

FullmetalEcho688: Nah. I mean his split-personality only lasted for like..what? 2 chapters or something (too lazy to go and check my own story)

Dragonfire Alchemist: Well yeah. Something bad will happen. But…

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Edward observed the cover of the alchemy book that sat on his lap. He didn't feel like reading it though. He remembered everything that happened so far which meant that he hadn't changed personalities. He was _scared_. What if he harmed his little brother when he changed personalities? But he couldn't be weak. He couldn't break and let his mask slip. Maybe talking to Alphonse would help, right? Maybe not. Of course, he wasn't going to tell him _everything_, just some stuff in his mind…

"Alphonse?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I want to talk about something…"

Al turned around, soul-lit eyes peering into his older brother's. Ed had finally decided to talk to him. Great. "Of course."

"I…Those things I said to the Colonel…I think they may be true."

"What?"

"I don't trust him anymore."

Alphonse nodded. "Do you blame him for what happened?"

Ed raised his head. "You mean Salzetrax? Yes. Though…not the…killing." He took a deep breath. "That was just me."

Alphonse gave him a cup of water. "Do you regret joining the military brother? You can quit anytime you-"

"NO!" Ed cut off. "I won't, I don't mind. It's just that…"

_I'm scared. I'm supposed to be your older brother, taking care of you. Though here I am, telling you my problems. And I might even kill someone. What if I do something to you, Alphonse? I would rather die than let you go without giving you your body back… I have to give you your body back before I do anything…_

"It's alright brother, I'm always here for you. Your other personality won't do anything to anyone while I'm here."

Ed smiled slightly, his thoughts constantly pricking his consciousness in the inside. "Thank you, Alphonse."

* * *

Riza sat on her desk, staring at the door. Havoc was looking into his pockets for cigarettes while Breda tapped the table with his pen. Fuery played with his radio, constantly changing channels while Falman observed the titles of the books on the counter.

After a long fifteen minutes, Jean dared to speak up. "I can't concentrate on anything. I should have taken a day off like the Colonel." He mumbled.

"I want to go back to the infirmary but we were just there…" added Fuery.

"Where's Mustang? It's partly his fault." said Breda.

Riza crossed her legs. "I'm not sure if what Ed said to the Colonel was what he truly was feeling, but something has to be done."

Jean removed his hands from his pockets and started playing with the pen in his hand. "Ed's really wearing himself out. Trying to keep a calm and cool face all the time. It would be better if he just let it out."

Falman sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about it. The kid's already snapped once, if he changes personalities again, who knows what he could do?"

Fuery took off his earphones. "If I were him, I would be scared…of what I could do…"

"I don't think any of these would have happened if the incident with the murderer happened on the last mission. The kid keeps blaming himself. It's that woman's fault, telling Ed how he's a murderer. I mean he and Mustang don't really get along and now this happened…" Havoc muttered.

"First there is the human transmutation, then there's Al's body, that murder, useless leads…It became too much. But I seriously haven't met someone stronger than him." Hawkeye concluded.

Everyone else nodded.

"We should really go visit him."

* * *

"Hello, Ed! We're back!"

"Hey." Edward responded flatly, head fixed on the floor.

"Hey, Alphonse." said Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Hello," Al responded, sitting beside his brother's bed.

"Do they allow you to eat solid food now?" asked Fuery.

"Yes."

"Cheer up, chief." Havoc said. "A psychiatrist will be here soon and then you'll be alright."

"Yeah. Whatever."

_What if I kill someone again?_

"Come on, Ed. We all know it's bothering you. So what is it?"

_Something has to be done…_

"Other than the fact that I killed someone and still trying to kill someone else? No…" Ed responded calmly.

"You can't think like that." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, we're here for you. Your other personality won't be able to do anything to hurt anyone. Because you really wouldn't hurt anyone, Ed. I know it." Falman added.

_You can't do it to anyone… But you can do it to…_

Ed suddenly sprang up from the bed and began running, ripping the syringe in his arm in process.

Alphonse and the others gasped and began running after him.

Edward was calmly jogging up the stairs. Towards the roof.

Everyone had the same question in their mind: Had Edward changed personalities again?

Colonel Roy Mustang turned a corner, probably going for Edward's room but stopped when he saw the fourteen-year-old boy going up the stairs.

"E-Ed?" he stuttered.

Edward threw a glance backwards, but continued going up the stairs.

His eyes had changed again.

When they finally got to the roof top, they found Edward sitting on the floor, drawing something on the floor. He didn't look up at them, didn't acknowledge them, and just drew.

A circle.

"Brother!"

"Edward!" Roy yelled and slowly began advancing him.

Ed didn't raise his head, but calmly clapped and a blade rose out of his automail. He held the blade to his neck threateningly, while he continued to draw with his flesh hand. He didn't seem to notice that his wrist hadn't healed completely though.

Mustang and Alphonse stopped in their tracks while the rest of them stared wide-eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing? Please stop…"

"What am I doing?" Ed repeated. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hawkeye took out her gun. "Changed personalities again?" she tried, her voice shaking a little.

Edward finally raised his head, and those eyes...They were bloodshot and lifeless. As if he had given up.

"I'm not even sure myself. Perhaps somewhere between…I think."

"What?" Havoc asked, disturbed by the zombie-like voice.

"Ed, stop drawing that transmutation circle on the floor, you can't transmute me here."

Edward snickered. "Who said I'm going to transmute you?"

It took a while for it to sink in.

"Y-yourself?" Fuery asked panic-stricken.

"That's correct."

"But…why?" Alphonse asked, completely horrified.

Ed sighed, not dropping the blade from his neck. "I already killed someone. And I tried to kill the Colonel. Who knows if I don't try it again…or if I actually do it this time?"

"But...what's the point?" Roy asked.

"If I kill Mustang then I'll be executed. Then I won't be able to get Al's body back. And I might even kill him too. I have to do something before that happens. I have to get his body back."

"But brother, there's a way to treat this. You can't do that, please! I want to be by your side! Also you know we could prevent you from transmuting anyone!"

Edward laughed. A bone-chilling laugh. "Are you preventing me now?" he asked, mockingly.

"Come on, chief. You can't just transmute yourself just like that…We-" Havoc tried but Ed cut him off.

"There are reasons…lot of them." Ed said. "I just told you one of them. See, even if I don't kill anyone, I just want to end this journey. I keep dragging Al along with me. Who knows if we actually find the Stone one day? What if…What if he dies one day? What will I do then? The Philosopher's Stone is just a legend, is it not?"

He began writing in the circle to complete the transmutation circle. "I told the Colonel about my thoughts…though maybe I'm the one who's wrong. Maybe I'm the one to blame. Always causing trouble. Being a brat. It was my fault the transmutation happened anyway. Maybe if I didn't exist, none of these would have ever happened. I wouldn't perform human transmutation, I wouldn't join the military, I wouldn't be a nuisance for anyone, I wouldn't ruin my brother's life and drag him wherever I go, and worst of all, I wouldn't take someone's life!"

"No no no." Roy chanted. "Ed-"

"NO!"

"Ed, you're being too hard on yourself. You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything."

Edward didn't respond.

"What will it take for you to understand that what happened was not your fault? That no one blames you for anything? Huh, Ed? When will you finally realize? Why do you think we're all here? Can't you see that we're all worried about you?"

Even though Ed didn't respond, Roy saw a little movement on his hand.

Edward dropped the chalk. It had worked!

Or maybe it hadn't…

The circle was finished.

"_I'm too weak."_ Ed said.

"Edward, STOP!"

"What are you going to do, huh? Shoot me? Burn me? You can't do anything to stop me, I'm on the circle!"

Alphonse was shaking. Roy could see it. He was worried. Of course, if this was Ed in his actual personality, then he would never do such a thing, but now..

Roy took a step forward.

"Stay away, OR ELSE I'LL ACTIVATE THE CIRCLE!" He said, meeting his palms.

"NO!" Hawkeye yelled.

Just then, Maes Hughes came running up the stairs, wheezing. His eyes widened as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"Woah," he mumbled, though it didn't take him long to keep calm.

"Ed," he wheezed, out of breath. "I called the hospital in Salzetrax…You…You didn't kill her…"

Ed froze. "What..?"

Taking advantage of the confusion, Roy lunged at Ed. He grabbed the metal wrist, pulled it out of his neck and _hugged him, _even though he knew the metal blade could stab him any second.

Edward began struggling at once. "LET GO, BASTARD! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! ARGH!" he screamed, trying to push Roy off of him.

"Yes, I'm a bastard. I'm sorry, Ed." Mustang whispered, only audible to both of them. "It's my fault that this happened, I'm to blame. Please, Edward…I'm sorry." He said, holding tight. "You're not weak, Ed. You're stronger than the rest of us…You're the strongest person I know."

Eventually, Ed grew tired of struggling and out of breath. Though suddenly, he clutched the back of Roy's shirt, and leaned closer in. "Thank you." he replied.

He was back.

"He's back." Mustang said out loud. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Roy could hear the silent sobbing now. "See, if you just let it out, everything will be fine." He said, running a hand up and down Ed's back. "Now, we'll hear what Hughes has to say."

Edward nodded and pulled away, wiping his red eyes on the back of his hand. "I-I'm sorry f-for s-scaring you, I d-didn't mean t-to. B-but now, I d-don't have a headache a-anymore, m-maybe it's gone…" Ed stuttered, silent tears falling down his eyes as Alphonse went to him.

"Like we said, chief. We know you wouldn't ever do such a thing."

"Hughes?" Roy asked.

Maes took out a stack of papers. "These are the results of the autopsy. It seems like your blade missed her heart."

"Wh-What?" Ed asked.

"The blade missed her heart. And she died because…" he turned the next page. "It turns out she was sick. An incurable disease. Her body gave out."

"So at that time…she collapsed because…because…"

Hughes nodded. "Didn't she die a bit too fast? If the blade misses her heart, then she shouldn't die right away, right?"

Edward felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "T-that's true."

"See brother, I told you." Alphonse said, a hand on his back.

"I'm glad…" Ed muttered, finally smiling. "I'm very glad…"

* * *

_5 days later…_

Ed's split-personality hadn't appeared for five whole days, and Ed's mood had fixed. He would yell at people when they called him short, laugh at the jokes, and the dark circles under his eyes were long gone. A psychiatrist had come to check up on Ed but he'd stated that he had probably healed. Everyone finally gave a huge breath of relief, including Ed.

Though Roy Mustang wasn't quite satisfied. He knew he had to regain Ed's trust, because Edward was his subordinate.

So the morning Edward was being released from the hospital, he went to his room.

Edward looked up, expecting a question. Roy was glad, he didn't have that dark look on his face anymore. And he hoped it would never appear again.

Roy uneasily shifted on one foot. "Umm, Ed…"

"Uh huh?" Edward asked, an amused expression on his face, noticing how the Colonel hadn't called him Fullmetal for a long time now.

"Igotanewlead. It'sinDrachma. Ifyou'regoingI'mcomingwithyou." He finished.

"What?" Ed replied, confused.

Roy sighed. "Maybe it's not the best time to say this, bur uh… I found a new lead and uh… It's in Drachma… So if you're going, then I'm coming with you."

Ed snickered. "Of course I'm going. But why are you going?"

Mustang avoided his eyes. "Uh…The Stone is said to be in possession of someone from Amestris…He might start a war, using the Stone, so…"

Ed nodded. "I see…Well then, I can't take Alphonse, can I? He'll stand out and people might figure out who we are..." he looked up and met Roy's eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"In two days. Meet me at the station."

"See you then…Colonel."

Roy Mustang turned on his heel and left, a little smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: And there you go… All Ed needed was a little hug! (I actually don't think Roy's that type but eh…I think it was a bit necessary. But it was cute, right? ;D) But anyways, for the people who don't get it: Ed's split personality happened because he thought he killed someone. So when he figured he didn't kill the woman, it went away. Hopefully makes sense..? And you regret hating me, right? ;D

And plus Ed and Roy's relationship in the first anime was always bad (not Brotherhood) and I remember Ed saying to Al after they figured out what happened with Lior:_ I don't think we can trust him anymore._

So yeah. There you have it. I hope you liked it, I'll update soon. And uhh… PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was busy watching anime review videos and stuff… And AMV's… And lot of anime… (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni/When They Cry) Yeah. Anyways, here you go, the next chapter. I need some ideas cuz I just ran out of plot bunnies…that's the first time this is happening. I'm still writing but it looks like I'm going to end it soon. Oh well, this is only a side-story so who cares!

FlyingInMySleep: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

deteconan: You are correct!

This chapter is dedicated to elysenjazz, because I just remembered one of her requests on one of my stories a loooong time ago…

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"Alphonse?"

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow…on a lead and a mission for the Colonel…"

"But it's too early! You're not completely healed yet!"

"Al…you're not coming with me."

His little brother's soul-lit eyes seemed to shine brighter than before. "What?!" he exploded. "I am definitely coming with you, brother!"

Ed avoided his eyes. "The lead is in Drachma. So we shouldn't get noticed."

Alphonse would be frowning if he could. "But-"

"No buts, Al. What if they find out who we are? Come on, I'll be back in less than a week!"

Alphonse wasn't still completely convinced. "What about the Colonel? Do you still…?"

Edward looked away. "Just a bit. Though he's coming with me so I guess I'll… Well, considering how I told him how I feel about him, I think it's only fair."

Alphonse nodded. "Fine. But this is the only time, brother. I'll go to Resembool. Call me when you get back."

Ed smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

* * *

_The next day, in the train:  
_

Ed yawned, rubbing his eyes. He entered the wagon after Mustang, waving at his brother. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me! I promise!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, of course." Al said sarcastically. "Just come back alive."

Roy sat in the seat facing Ed and crossed his legs. The train began going slowly, picking up speed.

"No one here for you to say goodbye?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows.

Roy avoided his eyes. "Well, Lieutenant Hawkeye was actually going to be here but I told her it would be okay…"

"You let that opportunity slip?" Ed asked, tsk-tsking. "I wouldn't have expected it from a womanizer like you…."

Roy blushed. "What did you say?! I'm not a womanizer!"

Ed grinned, slightly amused. "Embarassed?"

"No! Anyways, after we reach the border, we're going to go in illegally-"

"What?!"

"-I've made fake passports for us to get in, if they found out who we are, they might use us as hostages to start a war." He said, taking a few document out of his black leather suitcase. He passed them down to Ed, who quickly flipped through the pages.

He scowled. "I'm Tyler Red, and you're Larry Jackers? You could have at least _tried_ to be creative. Seriously, Colonel. Red?"

Mustang arched his eyebrows. "You wear red all the time. That cloak of yours… Now too!"

"I haven't been wearing red for like three weeks or so. You know, since I was at the hospital…"

"You've been wearing it for the last two years, short stuff."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN THE ANTS WOULD MISTAKE IT AS SOME OTHER SMALLER BUG?!"

Roy sighed, happy that the previous subject had been dropped. Yes, of course, Ed's split-personality had been totally cured, thanks to Hughes who'd found out what had really happened, but still… Edward was still not acting the same with him. But he would change that.

He was going to regain Ed's trust.

* * *

**(See, now, this up there ^ was actually going to be the ending of the previous chapter. But I didn't have time. Anyways...)**

The train stopped and the two got off, carrying their suitcases. Ed began rubbing his shoulder and massaging his neck. "Argh, my neck is sore… I hate these seats." He mumbled. "So, where do we go?"

Roy looked around suspiciously, making sure no one was listening. "We're going to take a car to cross the border. Also," he took out a hat from his suitcase. "Wear this. You might be known around here too."

Ed took the hat, turning it around to take a good look. "It's yours, isn't it? It's ugly."

"Shut up and move." Mustang retorted, walking towards the empty car a few meters away.

"Wow wow wow." Ed said. "We're going to steal it? We're from the military!"

Roy didn't respond till he pushed Ed in the car and began driving. "This place is almost deserted, no one will come to claim it. And lower your voice."

Ed nodded, staring out the window. "How long till we get there?"

"An hour or so. It's cold in Drachma, by the way."

Ed scowled. "You should have told me that yesterday." He said, opening his suitcase. He clapped his hands and began transmuting some of his shirts into wool.

"What language do they speak?"

"Two languages. Drachman language and Amestrian. But their Amestrian has an accent. **(A/N: Amestrian with accent = French accent.)** So be careful. Don't let it show."

Ed sighed, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

_Let's see if this lead will be some help…_

* * *

Ed was awoken when he was thrown towards the passenger seat as the car stopped. "What's up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the driver seat which was empty. "Colonel?" he whispered.

"Yez, ve kome from Amestris, ve hav brought goods for Drachma."

"Very vell, you may pass."

Edward glanced out the window and sat that Roy was speaking with the guard at the entrance. He was holding the passports in his hand and explaining some stuff.

Ed quickly put on the hat that Mustang had given to him and lowered his head. Maybe the Drachmans wouldn't recognize the Colonel but Ed was pretty well-known. How many people were able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle?

After a while, Roy returned to the car, entered, and didn't speak for the next few kilometers.

"You shouldn't address me as Colonel or Mustang anymore.

Ed grinned. "Okay…Roy."

Roy frowned. "That isn't what I meant. From now on I'm Larry Jackers and you're Tyler Red. And try to speak with a different accent. Don't take off that hat either."

"I got it…"

They got off the car and entered an inn. For some reason, it was Roy who took both their luggage, leaving Ed empty-handed.

_What is he trying to do?_

Either way, Ed didn't respond or thank him.

Mustang rang the little bell in front of the counter and an old man came running. First the man began speaking in Drachman, but after noticing the confused looks of the two, he switched to Amestrian.

"Welkome to Willard's Place. Your namez?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Roy Mustang dropped the luggage on the floor. "I'm-"

"I'm Tyler Red and he's Larry Jerkface."

"What?" the man asked, not quite catching it.

"What?!" Mustang asked ridiculously.

"Jackers." Ed continued, keeping up a straight poker face. "Larry Jackers."

Then Roy butted in. "He's my nephew." He said.

Ed threw him a dirty look and grabbed his luggage from the floor.

"A room for two?" he asked.

"Yez."

The old man wrote down their names and the date. "Room twenty-for, second door on the left." He concluded. "By the way, your nephew haz nice eyez. Doezn't look very much like you."

Mustang nodded, while Ed walked to the door without making eye contact and entered.

He went straight to the bathroom and took a shower, ignoring Mustang.

When he came out, he was already fully dressed and his golden blond hair was down.

Roy had taken off his suit and combed his hair backwards, wearing a normal shirt and pants.

"Wear black gloves or something. And something other than that red coat."

"Fine." Ed responded, taking his long red coat and transmuting it to black instead. He did the same for his gloves and wore them on. "There."

"And now you look like you're going to a funeral." Roy concluded.

Ed scorned. "Yeah, whatever."

There was a knock on the door. Ed rapidly put on his hat without bothering to braid his hair.

The door opened and a middle-aged man with glasses and short black hair entered.

"Room service?" The man asked twice, once in Drachman, then in Amestrian.

"No, thanks." Roy responded.

The man threw a glance at Ed who was sitting on one of the beds. "Amestrian..?" he asked, looking at the blond hair.

Ed raised his head, revealing his golden colored eyes. "No, my hair iz only died, I'm on vacation vith my uncle." He answered, keeping his cool.

The man stared suspiciously for a moment before nodding. "You can call anytime you vant." He said and left.

"Don't Drachmans have any light hair colors?" Ed mumbled, taking out a book from his suitcase.

"Drachma is in the North-"

"I know that."

"-which means they don't get very much sunlight. Their hair colors are usually very dark. Black and brown is the most common around here." He ran a hand through his own black hair. "Like mine."

"And people don't dye it?"

Mustang shook his head. "It's not that common like in Amestris."

Ed took out a notebook and a pen out of suitcase. "I'm going to the library." He mumbled.

"No."

Edward turned back around and scorned.

"Why?"

"Because we don't know if there is one around here. You might get lost."

Ed nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, sure."

Mustang sighed. "I'll go ask someone. You stay in the inn. And don't take off that round hat."

Edward didn't respond, and Roy went out the room without saying another word.

_Oh well, what am I supposed to do now?_

He hadn't tied or braided his hair ever since he came out of the shower. And he didn't want to. Maybe he should get a different look. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was around 6 pm. He was beginning to get hungry. There was surely a restaurant at the front lobby. Should he go there? It wasn't like he was going out of the inn.

He decided to wait a few more minutes. The Colonel would be back soon.

Wrong.

He didn't come back for the next ten minutes.

Eventually, Ed gave up on waiting for him and scribbled a note on a piece of paper. Then he left the room and rang the little bell on the front desk.

The old man he met before came running. "Oh, Mr. Red, Hello, iz there something you need?" he asked with a heavy accent.

"Iz there a restorant around 'ere?" Ed said, the best he could.

The old man shook his head, peering into his eyes. "Yez yes, vait a second. I'll go get a man for you, young man."

Ed nodded and began waiting. He looked around as he did so. Why weren't anyone in the lobby? Why was it so quiet and deserted? And why wasn't Mustang back-

An arm wrapped around his neck and a rag was put over his nose and mouth. Ed held his breath and elbowed the man holding him in the gut. He heard the man wheeze behind him, but he didn't let go.

Edward couldn't hold his breath any longer. His vision grew dark as he inhaled the chloroform on the rag and someone caught him before he hit the floor.

He vaguely remembered his round black hat falling off of him and seeing the face of a familiar man with glasses that he encountered earlier that day before his eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: Hehee…yes, I'm leaving it there. See now, this chapter was actually going to be like 5 thousand words, but I cut it short. Because I've prepared an ending for this story, and I can't probably write 3 thousand words anymore so I'll just cut it short on wherever I want it to be, like on this chapter. I'm guessing there is only 2 chapters left...I think.

SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, EVEN THOUGH THE FRENCH ACCENT AND HAIR DYING THING ON DRACHMANS THING WAS KINDA STUPID. XD

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! ;D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: *yawns* Hello guys… Sorry for not updating earlier, I was a bit busy writing Chapter 12 and watching Higurashi. What a great anime that is…with perfect torture scenes… (Yes, I enjoy being creepy. ;D)

* * *

elysenjazz: YOU WELCOME YOU WELCOME YOU WELCOME YOU WELCOME…

Dashita Tichou: You ARE very special. ;D

FlyingInMySleep: Yeah, well I just decided to do that randomly, not that I know how those things work… I've never bothered to check it myself. -.-

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Roy Mustang walked into the inn with a handful of books in his arms. It was hard enough finding books in Amestrian language and the librarian had gotten mad at him for walking noisily in the library and had yelled at him. That old hag. The stuff he was doing for the brat, just to regain his trust.

Oh well, it was going to work. He was sure of it. Edward couldn't keep a distance forever. He'd given him a hug that day, to snap him back to reality. _How cute._ He was only fourteen after all…

Well, he hoped this lead would pay off. Though, he felt bad about lying to Ed. He wasn't after anyone. He had just wanted to accompany Ed. He was going to figure it out soon though. Would it make him lose more trust? He didn't want Edward scowling all over the place. He had to get back on the track and begin insulting Mustang more.

Now now…he walked towards their room and took out a key. Though, the room was empty.

_Great. Just great. Maybe I should have just pulled rank and ordered him to-_

Nah, not a good idea when you're trying to make someone happy.

He dropped the books on the desk and saw a scribble note in neat handwriting.

"_Went to get some food. I won't leave the inn though. Ed."_

Roy sighed. Well, he hadn't returned for a good fifteen minutes and they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

He locked the door and went to the lobby.

"Looking for Mr. Tyler, sir?" the old man in charge asked.

"Yes. Where is he?" Roy said, looking around.

"He asked me if there waz a restorant around 'ere. I went to find a map but when I came back, he waz gone. I found tis on the floor." He responded, taking out a fashionable round black hat that Ed had called ugly earlier. Though, it did suit him.

Roy's eyes widened as he took the hat and began examining it. Edward wouldn't just drop it off. And he wouldn't go and run off somewhere. Unless something happened to him…

_Damn it! How would they even recognize him?_

Mustang ran out the door, hoping he would find Ed before anything happened to him.

* * *

The headache came just before Ed opened his eyes. He was in a really dark place and he couldn't see anything. He realized his hands were tied behind him, and he hit his head on something as he tried to sit up.

What had happened to him?

They were in Drachma, and he had gone out to get food, didn't he?

_Oh…_

Now he remembered what happened.

_Great. Just great. Mustang's going to kill me… If he finds me that is._

His hands and feet were both tied, and he was in a dark enclosed space.

_Oh no, what should I do now? Should I wait for Mustang to save me? Oh please, I'm scared. _Ed thought sarcastically. He shifted his hands till his palms faced each other and clapped, the blade rising out of his automail. He cut the ropes on his hands and feet and felt the material above him and sides.

A trunk? Was he in the trunk of a car?

Well then, it was going to be easy? He clapped his hands and put them against the roof.

Nothing happened.

Ed frowned. The car must have been made of several metals, making it impossible to transmute.

_Oh well, _Ed thought. _Guess I'll try to cut the trunk open._

He began stabbing the roof of the trunk. Nothing. It didn't even budge.

Why was he here anyway? Who had brought him there? Had people his identity? Were they planning on starting a war? And what had happened to Mustang?

He could hear some noises outside. There was a man talking in Drachman. Another guy answered him in Amestrian.

"I tink hiz ancestors are from Xerxes. Hiz eyes and hair are both golden."

"He might be Amestrian, but I don't know. I'm sure hiz father haz lot of money." said someone with a familiar voice.

_Oh great, _Ed thought. _All they want is ransom and I'm here worrying about my identity being discovered._

He began hitting the cover of the trunk, hoping to make some noise.

And he knew he succeeded, because it went silent.

Footsteps were coming his way.

The trunk opened and Ed squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of light.

It was the room-service guy with the glasses from the inn.

"You." Ed growled, kicking his leg towards the man. He got him on the ribs and there was a crack.

"You brat!" the man growled, catching Ed's leg the second time he tried to kick as he held one hand over his broken rib.

Ed saw what the man was about to do, as the man let go of his leg. He tried to get up, but it was too late.

The trunk closed, hitting his head on the process.

Darkness.

* * *

Roy Mustang found himself asking questions to the people in the street. It was a really little town, he would find Ed right away, right?

"Excuz me, did you see a young boy around this tall around here? He waz dressed in black and had blond hair." He asked to the man in charge of a bar.

"I saw someone carrying a boy tovards the garage, they told me he waz their son." Roy nodded, thanking him.

Garage? Carried? They had knocked him out?

He arrived at the garage soon enough and peered inside. There was a middle-aged guy sitting on a chair. "Where iz Ronald? He very late. Maybe he not find the man?" he asked in broken Amestrian.

"Probably. I gave him the ransom note minutes ago." said another man. He was standing with his back resting against the trunk of a car, holding his hand to his chest. His eyes were hidden from the light reflecting on his glasses but Roy knew who it was.

The same guy from the room service.

_That bastard…_

So…where could Ed be? If they were only three people then they would be keeping him in front of their eyes, right?

"Who iz this kid anyway? He has a blade on his automail, and he kicked me so hard, one of my ribs broke." The man muttered.

_Serves you right,_ Roy thought.

"He tried to cut the trunk open, but I dropped it on his head." He said, pointing at the car he was leaning on.

Roy scowled. He put on his ignition gloves and walked towards them.

"He iz already here." The man with the heavy accent said.

The guy from the inn took out a gun. "Hand over the money, or this shall get very dirty.

Roy scowled and snapped, setting the man's arm on fire. The man howled in pain, and dropped the gun on the floor.

"What iz this? He use some crazy magic!" the man sitting on the chair yelled, looking horrified. He got up and began running away. His friend following behind, dropping the car keys in process.

Roy took the keys from the ground and opened the trunk. There was Ed, unconscious, his hair all over his face. Untied ropes were right at his side.

He really did look small.

Roy slipped his hands under Ed's legs and back and began carrying him.

Though after a few minutes, Ed jerked and opened his eyes. He looked up and realized Mustang was carrying him. "P-put me down." He said, surprised. Roy gently lowered him and Ed bowed his head to hide his embarrassment. "T-thanks…" he mumbled. He nearly swayed as his feet hit the ground but managed to keep his balance.

"What happened?" Roy asked, as they walked back to the inn.

"I don't really know either. I was at the lobby, then that room service guy knocked me out. I woke up in the trunk and I tried to transmute it but it didn't work. Then that guy opened the trunk and I tried to get out but then he closed it back. It hit my head…" Ed mumbled, rubbing his head.

Roy looked towards him, a worried expression on his face. "Do you have a concussion?" he asked. "Are you dizzy?"

Ed began looking at him as if he had an axe stuck on his head. "What's up with you, Mustang? Did YOU hit your head somewhere?"

Roy looked away, blushing slightly. "I was just worried about your well-being…" he said silently, handing over the top black hat.

Ed looked down. "It's not like you're my father or anything. Or are you saying that because of what happened a week ago?" he stopped walking.

"No, no." Roy said, surprised as Ed brought it up. "We all know you're well. Anyways, let's go get something to eat."

Ed grinned. "Finally."

* * *

Edward woke up early the next morning. He pulled open the draped, and it was snowing. The temperature had dropped. He got up, changed into some warm-keeping clothes and began reading the books Mustang had brought for him. Roy was still sleeping soundlessly in the other bed. Ed took the folder from the desk and went through it again.

I wonder what Al's doing.

Why was the Colonel acting like that? Being nice, carrying his suitcase, coming to get him, _carrying him_, and not saying one single smart remark... His usual smirk hadn't appeared for a long time either.

Ever since…his split-personality came up? He hadn't called him short or Fullmetal ever since too. He liked that. The fact that he was being called by his own name was nice…

Maybe he really did feel guilty about the whole thing. Maybe Ed should forgive him already. He'd come all this way after all. And all that "the-culprit-might-start-a-war" talk…he wasn't buying it. And he didn't like the extremely nice-Mustang either. He wanted the old Colonel back.

Roy sneezed in bed, waking up in the process. "I can't be getting sick…" he muttered, sitting up. "Ed?" he asked. "How long have you been up?"

"Five minutes."

Roy nodded, getting up. He went to the bathroom and came out in a matter of seconds. "Let's get breakfast." He said. "Put on the hat."

Ed nodded. His hair was still down, and he placed the round hat back on his head.

Mustang took one last look at the files about the lead and went after Edward.

"So, do you like the food?" Roy asked, no interesting questions in his head.

Chewing on the bread, Ed shook his head. He swallowed and raised his head. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, just trying to make conversation." He mumbled, looking away.

"Anyways, we're going to the address on the paper after this, okay?"

Ed nodded as he looked into Mustang's eyes with a curious expression. Did the Colonel really care about him that much? Where was all the remarks about him being kidnapped? Or all the mentions about his height?

Across Edward, Roy watched Ed, an unreadable expression on his face. Where was the swearing? And calling him a bastard? Where did it all go?

At the same time, the two looked away, focusing to be looking at something else. Ed finished eating and wiped his mouth on the napkin. "Let's go." He said quietly.

"Right."

* * *

"So this is the place?" Edward asked, staring at the abandoned house in front of them.

"Yes. Come on." Roy responded, walking in the front while looking back at Ed once in a while. They entered through the door and began checking the room one by one. The house was made of wood and the floor creaked with every step.

"This place is full of dust." Roy said, coughing. He pushed away the cobwebs in the air with his hand and opened the door to another room.

The room was vacant, just like every other room.

"There's something on the floor." Ed said, peeking in behind Mustang.

"What?" Roy asked. And then he noticed the red stain on the floor.

Ed made a move to go in but Roy stopped him by grabbing him on the arm. "I'll go first." He said and walked inside.

Edward shot him a confused glare but waited by the door.

Roy knelt down and touched the red stain. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. "It's not blood, that's all I know." He said, standing back up. "Maybe colored water It doesn't smell like fruit punch or anything…"

Just when Ed was about to follow, he saw a motion behind the door.

What was that?

He slightly moved backwards and saw something glinting. A knife..?

Just then, the person behind the door looked at him through the crack. Green eyes…

Ed gasped.

Before he could warn Mustang, the person slipped out behind the door, and began to run with his or her knife, aiming it at Roy.

* * *

A/N: Aww, tell me, don't you like how Roy is being so protective and stuff? Hehe, well there you go! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oooh, I haven't updated for a week. I'm lazy. Well, what can you do..? Here it is, the next chapter.

* * *

FMAsonlyAlice: HOT? 0-0

ReginaDC21: Yeah, I do enjoy torturing Ed, and no I won't kill him. No, no crossover btw.

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Colonel!" Ed yelled desperately, reaching out to catch the arm of the girl who was about to attack Roy.

Roy glanced up, noticing the knife in the girl's hand and the panic on Ed's face. Though before he could do anything, Edward managed to grab the wrist of the attacker with his right hand. She turned around and punched him with her free hand. She had long black hair and her eyes had a vengeful look in them.

Edward pressed down onto the girl's wrist, but she refused to let go. Instead, she twisted her wrist and slightly cut Ed's wrist.

Edward let go, Mustang – who had recovered by that time – gave a soft punch to the attacker's stomach.

She staggered backwards, still holding the knife protectively in front of her. "Filthy Amestrians…" she mumbled.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy asked as he helped Ed tie a piece of cloth over the wound on his wrist. "What do you want?!"

The girl scowled. She was about eighteen years old and her face was filled with disgust. "Why are Amestrians here? Why is the Fullmetal Alchemist here?! Are you trying to destroy our country from the inside?!" she yelled.

"We're not here to destroy your country." Ed said. "And do you really thing the Fullmetal Alchemist is someone short like me?"

Roy nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"He's my nephew and we came to Drachma because we're looking for something."

The girl scowled even more if it was possible. "I know that the Fullmetal Alchemist is short, has golden eyes and blond hair, an arm and leg made out of automail. So don't bother trying. I don't know who the hell you are," she said, throwing a glance at Roy. "but I know you're planning something fishy. I will not let you ruin our plan."

Suddenly, Ed and Roy looked at each other. "Your plan..?" they asked at the same time, confused.

The attacker went pale, and then cursed. "Well well, now you gave me a better reason to kill you. I can't let you live since you learned about the plan, right? But maybe the alchemist might be useful, who knows…" she said, taking out another knife from her pocket. She begun to lunge at Roy again, but Ed met her hands, wrapping the floor around the girl's feet and legs, immobilizing her. "You little bastard!" she yelled as she began struggling and stabbing the wood with her knives.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT HE COULD RIDE ANTS?!" Ed exploded and Roy smiled, happy to see that Ed was beginning to get back on track.

"So," Roy began. "What is this plan you speak of?"

"Oh, like I'd ever tell you." The girl hissed. Mustang pulled on his gloves and snapped, lighting a piece of wood in his hands. Then he blew it out and turned back to the girl.

"Sure, you wouldn't want any burn marks on your body."

The teen didn't seem impressed. "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Alright then. Tell me what you're looking for and I'll tell you our plan."

Ed's eyes squinted dangerously.

"Why should we trust you?" he asked.

"You're not in any position to make deals." Mustang continued.

The girl snickered. "Alright then. Do whatever you want."

Edward took a deep breath and turned to Roy. Understanding what Ed meant, he shook his head.

"Fine." Mustang said.

"My brother is sick. He has an incurable disease." Edward said with a poker face. "I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone so that I can heal him." He said silently.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. What a great liar. Even he would have believed it if he didn't know Ed.

"I don't believe you."

_Well, screw that, _Roy thought. What the hell was this girl's problem?

"Please! He's the only family I have! I know our countries don't get along but you have to understand. Don't you have any friends or family who is sick?" Ed asked with a pleading voice.

Roy's eyes widened. He was good… So that's how he hid everything from his brother and everyone else. By being able to lie and act professionally.

Something flickered in the girl's amber colored eyes. She turned her gaze on the floor for a moment but snapped it back after a few seconds. "And you? Who are you and why are you here?"

Before Ed could respond. Roy answered. "I'm the doctor." He said. "I came to help him on his search."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Edward turned to him, a very angry look in his eyes.

Roy could read what he was saying.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT TO ME?! YOU SCREWED UP EVERYTHING!"_

Though on the outside, Edward only whispered two words. "You bastard…" And Mustang didn't understand why Ed had gotten so mad.

"LIAR!" the girl screamed, making him jump.

Edward didn't even flinch.

"What?" Roy whispered.

"You're lying!" the girl said again. "I saw the alchemy you did a while ago! That's flame alchemy! Not medical alchemy! And furthermore, if you really were a doctor, you would have healed his wrist with alchemy by now, wouldn't you?!" she pointed at Ed's wrist that she'd cut earlier.

_Oh,_ Roy thought, frozen. No wonder Ed was so mad.

"Sorry…" he said. "I'm his superior officer." He confessed.

"Superior? You're a Colonel?"

Roy looked at the floor. "Though it's true that I am helping him on his search." He said.

_It's true,_ he thought.

The girl smirked, putting her hand in her pocket as she stopped trying to escape. "Oh well." She said and took her hand out of her pocket. She held a little vial full of red liquid in her hand.

"You know what this is?" she asked.

Ed and Roy both froze, staring at the vial, eyes wide.

"You said you were looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" she asked as she shook the vial. "This is called Red Water. It's used in making the Stone." She explained, peering at the red stain on the floor. "That also is Red Water." She pointed and smiled, an evil smile. "Soon, my brother will finish it and then we will put our plan in motion. If you want to know what it is…" She let go of the vial.

Edward watched the vial fall as it hit the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces. The air suddenly filled with red smoke. And as Roy and Ed began to cough, he heard the girl speak.

"…Come to the Viral Express…"

Footsteps. Roy assumed the girl was running away and tried to follow but she had disappeared.

"Damn it…" Ed mumbled as he held his collar to his face. He managed to come out of the smoke-filled room following Mustang. He was starting to feel light-headed and his eyes were getting blurry.

"She got away." Roy said, turning to Ed.

"She said to come to…" Edward fell to his knees, coughing. "…to the Viral Express…" his voice slowly died in the end, and he collapsed sideways.

"Ed?! Hey, Edward!" Roy got on the floor and began to shake him. Though he also began feeling dizzy, and it took less than twenty seconds till he collapsed next to Edward, unconscious.

* * *

It took a moment for Roy to open his eyes. They were heavy, and his throat was sore as if he hadn't drunk water for days. He wanted to go back to sleep and ignore the cold hard floor under him, but something in the back of his mind told him to get up. It took great effort to open his eyes, but he finally did.

"You awake?"

Who was talking? It's as if he was in the bottom of the sea. The voice sounded so far away. He shifted his head to look at the person speaking. A skinny figure dressed in black…long blond hair…golden eyes…back against the wall…

"Fullmetal?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

His neck ached. He looked around. They were still in the warehouse. The smoke in the next room had cleared, leaving another red stain on the ground.

"When did you wake up?"

"Five minutes ago, I think." Ed said in a gruff voice. He must have coughed a lot too. "Shouldn't have inhaled that thing, I feel so tired." He whispered. "We should go to the place she mentioned tomorrow."

Roy nodded and tried to get up, putting a hand on the wall. "Can you get up?" he looked down to Ed.

"I'm not that weak." Ed said as he pulled himself up on his weak knees.

"How long do you thing we were out for?" Roy asked.

"Five minutes." Ed replied. "We just fainted."

"Oh."

They began walking back to the inn very slowly, dragging their feet.

"I feel like I haven't slept for days."

"Same here. I need to take a shower, my hair must have gotten dusty."

Mustang laughed. "Your hair?" he asked, staring at the long blond locks that fell under the black round hat. "What are you, a girl?" he smirked.

Edward reddened. "Shut up, I'm being clean, unlike you!"

"Fine, fine."

* * *

"Argh, I'm so exhausted." Ed said, coming out of the shower. He saw Mustang sitting on one of the beds, drinking water.

"You want some?"

"Uh…sure…" Ed replied, taking the water and staring at it for a while.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Roy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." Ed said as he took a sip, then drained the whole cup.

Roy eyed the blond hair that still hadn't been braided or tied. "How come you're letting your hair go now?" he asked.

"You told me to wear a hat. It doesn't work when I braid it, it sticks out."

Mustang nodded as he prepared to go into the shower himself. Though he stopped by the door and turned back to Ed.

"Why do you wear your hair in a braid? Why don't you just tie it?"

Edward suddenly turned glum. He looked away, a dark look on his face.

Roy realized that there must have been a reason for it, but it turned out it wasn't a happy one…considering the way Ed just acted.

"Sorry." He mumbled and got into the shower as Edward lay in the bed, on his side, eyes open.

When Roy came out of the shower, he found Ed lying on the bed, with his elbow over his eyes. Assuming that the boy was asleep, he quickly changed into his pajamas and entered his own bed.

"Because I don't want to be like him." Edward said.

The sudden noise made Roy turn on his side.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be like my father." Ed repeated, eyes closed. "He tied his hair in a ponytail. I don't want to look like him."

Roy blinked. Well, that made sense. He'd seen the pictures of Ed's mother at his house. His features looked like hers but his hair and eye color must have resembled his father. And since his father had abandoned them…

"I understand." Mustang said after a while. "Thanks for saving me back there by the way.

Ed smirked. "Looks like you don't go on a lot of missions anymore, eh? The way you didn't notice the girl behind the door like an amateur…I'm surprised…"

"Shut it, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!"

Roy returned the smirk. "Go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah. Get your rest so I don't have to save your ass again. I'm sure you're getting lot of back pains seeing how old you are…"

"EDWARD!"

* * *

A/N: Ahh, my right hand is freezing. I've been typing non-stop for an hour...not that I'm complaining. :D

Hmm…what Ed said about his hair… It was in the manga. Ed doesn't say "I don't want to be like my father." but I'm just guessing. When he went to Resembool and saw Hohenheim standing next to his mother's grave...:

Hohenheim: Your hair is long. And in the same fashion as mine too.

Ed: *scowl* *unties hair and braids it*

Hehe ~

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh My God… It's been almost like 3 weeks. I am terribly sorry, I was just a bit busy. *people throw tomatoes* Well, at least this is the last chapter so you don't have to wait anymore, right? RIGHT? I don't know if I should say I regret continuing this story after the split-personality ended… Ah well, it's too late now so I might as well get this over with.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"Red Water, huh?" Ed muttered. "Though I hadn't known that it was used in creating the Stone. We can actually create it…" he put on his black hat and headed for the lobby.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask the guy at the lobby where the Viral Express is. And then I'm getting breakfast. You coming?"

Roy nodded.

It was early in the morning. After a full night's sleep, they were both full of energy. Edward ran the little bell in front of the lobby. "Hello?" he asked.

The man appeared with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Yes?"

Ed kneeled on the desk, forgetting to use the accent. "We're looking for someone with the name Viral. Do you know where we can-"

"Viral Hotel." The man cut him.

"What?" Roy asked.

"If you go a bit more north for about five kilometers, then you'll come across Viral Hotel, also known as Viral Express. It is owned by someone named Jace Viral.

Ed smiled. "There we go. Thank you very much, sir. We'll be leaving soon." Without any other word, Edward turned back to their room, Edward turned back to their room. Roy also thanked the man in charge of the inn and followed behind Edward.

Ed had his suitcase opened in front of him, and he was packing the few stuff that he had out.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, a bit annoyed by the fact that Ed was deciding what to do without asking him first.

"What does it look like?" Ed threw back. "Gotto go."

"What about breakfast? Are you planning on starving yourself?"

Edward sighed. "We'll grab a bit on the way."

"And what about all those books I got from the library a few days ago?"

"I finished reading them."

Roy froze and his eyes widened. "That's impossible. You can't possibly-"

"Are you insulting my ability to read books in a limited amount of time?" Ed shut his suitcase and began walking out of the door. "Just hurry up already. I'll get us something to eat and wait in the car while you're being slow here."

Roy's left eye began twitching. "Know your place and don't order me around, Fullmetal. We don't have to hurry. Be patient."

Edward squinted his eyes and paused at the door. "I have a brother waiting for me, bastard. If you hadn't realized, I'm the only family he has and I don't intend to leave him alone any longer."

He left with that, leaving Mustang staring, who sighed.

_Stupid big brother instinct…_

Well, Ed had called him slow and a bastard again, so Roy didn't mind his rudeness. After all, he had come on this journey just for him. So that he wouldn't kill himself, or become a hostage…

He began packing.

_I'm not that slow…_

* * *

After dropping the books at the library –the librarian had actually become quite fond of him, unlike she had with Mustang- he bought two sandwiched from a street vendor and went to the car.

He didn't have to wait long though. After a few minutes, Roy Mustang was in the passenger seat, asking for the food.

The drive was silent. Though, they finally reached their destination, and Viral Hotel was seen in front of them.

"Better be careful." Ed mumbled. "That girl probably already told his brother that we'd come here."

Roy nodded as they got out of the car. "We should make a plan-"

Nope. Ed was already entering the hotel. When would that kid ever listen to him?

"Hello, we're looking for Jace Viral. Where can we find him?" Ed asked the reception at front.

"He's not here today though if you would like to talk to him then you could leave a message." The woman said.

"And what about his sister?" Ed asked again, determined to find the Stone today.

"Clair? She's in Mr. Viral's room in the basement, though you should-"

"Thank you." Ed finished without waiting to hear the end of her sentence.

"Fullmetal!" Roy whispered harshly, as they began going down the stairs. He grabbed him by the arm when Ed didn't respond and turned him around to face him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You're acting careless and way too impatient. What are you going to do when we get in there? They must have set up a trap for us. We're going to get killed if you keep up this foolish act. Do you understand?"

"…"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Ed said scowling.

"Good. Now for the plan." He said and pushed Ed inside a bathroom. "It's empty so we can discuss freely."

Edward brushed himself off and crossed his arms.

"You wear your gloves, we enter and-"

"No no no." Roy said. "Like I said, they must have prepared a trap for us."

Ed gave an exasperated sigh. "We made a deal with that girl, and she has to tell us. And you screwed it up when you told her you were a doctor anyway. I'll do anything to keep any of us from dying. If anything happens, then it's all on me. Got that, bastard? Great. Now let's go."

"I'm the one who gives orders, you little brat!" Roy yelled with annoyance. Seriously, this kid was going to be the death of him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT HE'D DROWN IN ONE DROP OF RAINWATER, YOU BASTARD?!"

Roy smirked. Good. He was getting back on track.

"Fine, Fullmetal. If it means I can blame you for what happens, then let's go.

"Yeah yeah." Ed said. "What a waste of time."

Ed stood in front of the closed door. It was the only room in the basement, with the numbers 001 on the top. He knocked waiting for an answer. He could hear a girl talking to someone and he was sure it was that Clair they saw back at the warehouse. Though the talking disappeared when Ed knocked on the door.

"Did you put on your gloves?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Come in." came the voice from the door. Edward removed his hat, leaving the rest of his blond hair falling down his shoulders as he entered.

It would be no use anyway, since they already knew who they were.

The room was huge, and there were four people inside.

First was the girl named Claire that Ed and Roy had encountered earlier. Her long black hair was down, up to her hips. She had crossed her legs, sitting on the sofa. Next to her was another man, Jace Viral. A bit older, but had similar features.

On the corner of the room, there was a huge container holding her liquid. Standing next to it, were two more guys chatting.

Jace stood up. "Hello." He said. "I take it that you're the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist?" he asked. "I've heard a lot about both of you."

Neither of them responded. Ed's hands were twitching and he simply stared.

"Claire told me that you've been searching for the Philosopher's Stone." He continued, and beckoned to the container. "This is Red Water. With it, we can create a Red Stone. It's not a Philosopher's Stone but it still has great power." He reached to his pocket and held it out in his hand. Then he touched the chair at his side, turning it into a couch.

"It's not a Philosopher's Stone…?" Ed repeated, heart-broken. "It's not safe. It's not what I'm looking for…I've come so far…" he whispered under his breath that only Roy heard him.

"It's alright." He tried to comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find it one day, Ed. Don't lose your spirit-"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Claire snapped.

Edward turned back to them. "I guess it's time for you guys to tell us about your plan…"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "What makes you thing we're going to tell a few Amestrians our plan?"

"A deal's a deal." Ed said. "If you don't, then we'll have to force it out of you." He transmuted his automail into a blade.

Jace tsk-tsked.

A shot was heard and a hand pushed Ed away. He hit the floor on his shoulder hard, and glanced up. There was Mustang standing there, holding his shoulder that was dripping blood. He turned to Ed, a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Mustang, why did you..?"

Jace gestured the guards behind him. "Don't kill them." He told them.

Ed put his hands together and touched the ground. The carpet beneath their feet wrapped around their legs and upper body, trapping their arms with it.

Jace scowled and crossed his legs. "Fine." He said. "I want revenge against my father. I shall lure him here with the war and he will be killed in it."

Ed lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

Claire joined the conversation. "Our father was a filthy Amestrian who left our mother to join the military in Amestris because he knew the Drachman army would never accept him. But our mother got sick and the medicine for it was in Amestris. So we called out father and asked him for help." She explained with a tone of loath in her voice.

"That bastard turned us down and our mother died. And he didn't care."

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want to start a whole war just to kill your father? That's the stupidest thing I've heard."

"It's a big gamble. You can't start a war just for that." Roy said, his eyebrows arched angrily.

Jace smirked. "Well, we also hate Amestrians. It's natural for us to want to destroy your country. And that's where the Red Stone will come in. We'll use it as a weapon. I've tried to crystallize it but it failed. But you will transmute it for us, Mr. Elric."

Ed held the blade in front of him protectively. "In your dreams."

And you, Mr. Mustang will be used as a political hostage, or if Mr. Elric fails, you'll try to crystallize the Stone. You're an alchemist too, aren't you?"

"Like I'd ever do such a thing."

The door suddenly closed behind them with a big thus.

"The exit is sealed. It is un-transmutable. And I have the key."

Roy scowled. A bunch of youngsters trying to start a war…what the hell was happening?

Jace took out his own gun and pointed it at Roy. "Go ahead, Mr. Elric. You have nowhere to run. So go ahead and transmute the Red Water."

Ed threw a look back at Roy. He doubt that he would be able to dodge bullets like he did. As much as Edward hated to admit it, his little figure have him a big advantage during a fight.

Also Mustang was injured. His shoulder wasn't bleeding profusely but it still looked bad.

"Fine." Ed said.

"What?" Roy whispered harshly behind him. Ed didn't respond. If he tried anything now, then Mustang would be shot. So he walked towards the glass container and put his hands against it. Then he realized that Claire was standing next to him. Probably to stop him if he tried anything.

"Fullmetal…" Roy growled.

Ed ignored this and clapped. He put his hands on the container and it began to glow red.

In a few seconds, the light faded, and Ed was holding a blood red stone in his hand.

"Magnificent, Edward Elric." Jace said. "Now give it to me."

Edward scowled and touched the now empty glass container next to him, causing shards to fly towards Jace. He didn't need to clap because he had the Red Stone.

Several pieces of glass cut Jace's arm and he withdrew it in pain. Though it didn't take him long to readjust. He raised his gun again, this time pointed at Ed.

Edward decided to dodge but Claire grabbed him from behind.

Snap.

Jace howled in pain, dropping the gun and holding his burnt arm close to him. He raised his head and stared at Mustang grudgingly.

"Claire!" he yelled.

Figuring that the girl was about to do something, Ed elbowed her and broke free of her grasp.

This time, the girl grabbed his arm and sunk her fingernails into his flesh.

Edward punched her and stepped back, staring at Claire's fingernails. He was sure he felt a few pricks in his arm

The girl turned her hand and extended her fingers. There were five needles coming out under each fingernail.

"You've got Red Water in your bloodstream." She said, smirking.

Mustang snapped again, this time burning the girl's arm as she screamed in pain.

"Claire, we're getting out of here!" Jace yelled, unlocking the door and running out, his sister tailing from behind.

"Fullmetal!" Roy ran to Ed who had fallen on his knees. "Are you okay?"

Edward didn't answer. He began coughing. His vision was dizzy and he felt so tired. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he slowly began to get up. But his knees buckled and he collapsed.

"Yeah, of course you're fine." Roy mumbled as he slid his arms under Ed's back and legs and lifted him up.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard? I can walk on my own."

Roy scowled. "No, you can't! Stop being so stubborn and shut up."

Ed didn't answer. Maybe it was because he was dizzy. Or maybe because he was trying so hard to stay awake.

"You can sleep you know."

Ed stared. "Umm…"

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Roy said, smirking.

Surprisingly, Ed smirked back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Edward woke up with bright light falling down his eyes. He squinted his eyes and it took him a while to open them.

"I see you're finally awake, pipsqueak." Ed looked to his left and found his superior lying on a hospital bed. His shoulder was bandaged and he had an I.V. hooked up to his arm.

Now that he looked around, he was lying in a hospital bed too.

"Oh, such luck." Ed said. "I had to be the one to be stuck with you in one rom." He groaned.

Mustang smirked. "It's not like I asked to be in this room. They just assumed that you were my son without me saying anything. I'm not that old…"

Ed chuckled. "Old? I'm sure you'll start flirting with the nurse in a few minutes. After all, you're Mustang the flirt."

Roy reddened. "I am not!"

"Do you prefer being old instead?"

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Who are you calling little?!"

Roy chuckled.

It was silent for the next few minutes.

"Thanks." Ed said.

"Huh?" Mustang asked.

"For carrying me." Ed mumbled. "You were injured too."

Roy smiled. "Well, you did save my life."

"And you saved mine like twice." Ed retorted.

"Yeah, I did." Roy sighed. "I'm sure you wouldn't be able to do anything without me."

"Don't get too cocky, bastard!" Edward yelled.

The door opened. The nurse entered the room. "My my, it seems that both of you have awaken." She said and she walked towards Mustang. "Take it easy on that shoulder for a while. It seems that the bullet didn't hit anything major so you didn't lose a lot of blood. You were lucky." She handed him some pills and a cup of water.

While stared after her, she walked towards Ed's bed and took out a syringe. "We still haven't figured what that poison was in your veins but it wasn't dangerous. It seems that you're already healing. Anyways…" she injected him and smiled. "You'll be fine in a few days. You also have a slight fever."

She took the empty cup from Roy and turned back to Ed. "By the way, your eyes are really pretty. I haven't seen anything like it."

Edward slightly blushed. "T-Thanks."

She left.

Ed turned to Mustang and smirked. "It looks like you didn't get the chance to flirt, huh Colonel?"

"What did you say?!" Roy asked.

"I'm saying she didn't even glance at you." Ed said, chuckling. "Looks like there are woman who aren't interested in your sex-appeal."

Roy hmphed and looked away. "So? There are plenty more fish in the sea."

Ed nodded. "Of course. You'll always have Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Roy reddened and glared at Ed. "I'm going to incinerate you when we get out of here."

Edward smirked and leaned back.

Roy smiled. Well, it seemed like he had regained Edward's trust after all. The teasing and the smirking was back. And they were both alright.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite/followed this. Oh and thanks for putting it on a community! I hope you enjoyed it! Like I've said before, I'm really sorry for making you wait for a long time… Well, that's the end folks!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME! UNTIL THEN…

Pride is always watching you…from the shadows! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAA


End file.
